


Jeremy Turns Into Jared

by SofiAnA2004



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: After Squipcident, Angst, Dead Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Fluff, Good Friend Christine Canigula, Jake Dillinger in a Wheelchair, Jeremy Heere Played By Will Roland, Jeremy Heere is Bad at Feelings, Jeremy is Jared AU, M/M, Michael Mell Needs a Hug, Moving, Slow Burn, Social Media, boyf riends - Freeform, holy shit is it slow, in fifth chapter it is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiAnA2004/pseuds/SofiAnA2004
Summary: Jeremy leaves his hometown and moves to escape the media after the squipcident. He is in a new place trying to become someone new. Micheal is left alone with a squad of people that he doesn't know very well. Evan is alone with no friends, but someone just moved in across the street.____________________________________________________________Basically I got an idea after Will Roland played Jeremy, but it took me a long time to actually write it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here we go! New story, even if I haven't finished my last one. Don't expect there to be a regular posting schedule. I write when I have time and ideas. I don't have anything planned out so I am going to go with the flow.

Jeremy Heere stood outside his house. He was moving away from the town and the memories of the incident. After the SQUIP was taken down, Jeremy had confided in his dad. His dad had been horrified to learn that all of this was happening under his nose. They were moving away to another town about two hours away and changing their names. The media had caught a whiff of what had happened and they needed to protect themselves and they wanted to leave the horror of what had happened behind them. 

Jeremy Heere was becoming Jared Kleinman. His father was becoming Paul Kleinman. 

Jeremy sighed and closed the door and locked. He wouldn't be back here for a while, at least until some things calmed down. Micheal was staying here but they had made a system to meet up. They would still play together as normal. Their relationship had taken a serious hit and they hadn't spoken for a week after the incident. When they finally saw each other again, there had been a lot of tears and hugging. They both missed each other dearly but Michael was still hurt by what Jeremy did. Jeremy understood and was trying to give Michael his space and time.

Jeremy walked over to the car where his dad was waiting. He climbed in and buckled in. His dad fiddled with the radio before starting the car. They drove away from the town. Paul tried to start a conversation but Jeremy shook his head, looking out the window. It was silent the whole way down.

<->

Michael stood watching Jeremy's car drive away. He couldn't bring himself to go outside to say goodbye. He was watching from inside his bedroom. When he couldn't see the car anymore he let his curtain fall to cover the window. He turned around and flopped down on his bed. His ceiling was covered in glow-in-the-dark stars from when he and Jeremy glued them on. He sighed and got up from his bed, he had some homework to do but didn't feel like doing it. He grabbed his car keys. He was going to the hospital to visit Rich and Jake.

<->

Evan sat at his desk doing his homework. It was the end of his junior year. He had exams coming up and only three weeks left in the school year. He like every other student was ready for summer. He had a stressful year. His mother had gotten a promotion which meant she was home less and less. Evan had also started to go to a therapist and earlier in the year he had looked at some colleges. 

Evan had also found out that a new family was moving in across the street from him. His mom wanted him to go over and greet them. It was a boy around his age and his father. Evan had seen them moving some furniture but had never talked to them. His mother had gone over and offered to help them. 

It seemed weird to him that they were moving right before finals, but maybe the school had gotten out earlier. Evan shrugged and turned back to his homework.

After an hour, a car pulled up to the empty house. Evan looked up and watched them. He wanted to see who the kid was. A man got out of the driver's side and walked up to the door. He unlocked it and opened it, but before he went in he called out something. Out of the passenger side, someone else climbed out. He was wearing a striped shirt and a cardigan. He had brown hair and glasses. That was all Evan could see from his spot. The boy looked around before heading inside.

Once they were out of Evan's eyesight, he turned back to his studying. He knew that realistically he wasn't going over until his mother made him.

<->

Jeremy walked in the door. There were boxes around them. The largest of the furniture was unpacked and set in place. However, most of the decorations and furniture were still packed away in boxes.

Jeremy headed up to his room. The only thing that was unpacked was his desk, which was against the wall, and the bed, which was hitting out from the wall. Jeremy walked over to a box and pulled it onto his bed with him. It was labeled **MICHAEL** . Inside it held some of the things that reminded Jeremy most of Michael. It held one of his hoodies and a folded picture. There were other trinkets inside such as a button that said **P1 **and a pair of Michael's old glasses. They were square but, Jeremy couldn't picture Michael in them.

Jeremy took out the hoodie and put it on. He laid down on the bed, thinking about the past year. He started to cry, but he didn't stop the flow. He curled up on the bed, hugging the hoodie. He knew that he wouldn't be able to see Michael that often, but he was still hopeful that they could fix their friendship and stay best friends.

After a while, Jeremy stopped crying and just lay there. His father called down to him, saying that dinner was here. Jeremy kept the hoodie on and walked downstairs to find his father cooking some pasta.

“You're cooking?”

“Yep. You are fine with pasta tonight, right?”

“Yeah, thanks, Dad.”

Jeremy smiled at him before grabbing some silverware and plates. His father served them both and they sat down to eat. 

“Is that Michael's hoodie?”

Jeremy blushed and nodded, “Uh yeah it is. It's an old one so it fits me.”

“Huh, ok? So, anyway, tomorrow I was thinking we could either unpack some more or go over to the Hanson's. I was talking to Heidi and she said that she didn't have work tomorrow and we could come over if we wanted.”

Jeremy was glad that he didn't mention the hoodie anymore. “We should go over. Didn't she mention that she had a son? I could meet him.”

“That would be a great idea. Just remember that he has social anxiety. Be mindful of his space and privacy”

“I know.”

They continued to eat, talking about their plans for the summer when Paul mentioned something.

“We need to get you behind the wheel. We should start this summer. You are 17 and I know that you plan to drive and meet up with Michael. I won't be able to take you every single time, so we should get you driving.”

“I, uh, are you sure? Won't we need another car or something?”

“Yeah, but it doesn't have to be big or brand-new. We can get you a smaller used car. Don't worry about the money.”

“Ok, I mean it would be great to be able to drive.”

“Great, we can start soon. It's a good thing you already took the test. We should review it though, as a refresher.”

“Ok.”

Jeremy was quiet for the rest of dinner. After he ate everything, he thanked his dad for the food, placed the plate in the dishwasher, and ran to his room. He grabbed his computer from the desk and sat down. He turned it on and went to Skype.

**Jeremy:**

_ Started a video call _

**Michael:**

_ Joined video call _

_ “Hey, Jeremy. How's the house?” _

“Oh uh, empty. I haven't set up if you can't tell.”

Michael laughed_. “No that's obvious. I, uh, wait, dude, is that my hoodie?” _

Jeremy blushed and hid his face. He nodded but didn't say anything. When Michael didn't respond, he peeked out. Michael was studying the hoodie. What Jeremy didn't notice was Michael's slight blush.

_ “I haven't seen that one in a while. Did I leave it at your house?” _

Jeremy nodded, “Yeah, um, you left this and, uh, these.” He held up the glasses. “I kept them because, uh” He broke off, “It doesn't matter.”

_ “Aw, do you miss me? Your favowite pewson?” _

Jeremy nodded, “Yeah, I do. It's going to be hell without my player one with me.” He muttered quietly.

_ “Don't worry. We'll still see each other. It's not like we suddenly won't talk anymore.” _Michael smiled at him._“Now put on the glasses, I want to see how you look.”_

Jeremy blushed, “Yeah, I am definitely not going to do that. You're just going to make fun of me.”

_ “C’ mon, I want to see how you would look with glasses.” _

“Noooooo.”

_ “Yessssss.” _

Jeremy glared at the screen, “Fine, I'll do it.” He put the glasses on. “Are you happy? I can't see shit. Jesus, how blind are you?”

_ “Pretty blind.” _Michael blushed at the sight of Jeremy. He quickly schooled his thoughts before Jeremy took off the glasses, gratefully that Jeremy couldn't see.

“Yeah, I can tell. So what did you do today?”

_ “Um, I visited Jake and Rich. They said goodbye. They seem to be doing better. Brooke was there so we caught up. I didn't really do much after that. What about you?” _

“We drove here. My dad started to unpack. I took out the essentials. We talked about getting me a driver's license. That way I don't have to rely on my dad to drive everywhere.”

_ “That's pretty cool. So what about neighbors? You mentioned someone before you left.” _

“Yeah, my dad was talking to some people across the street. It's a single mom and a boy around our age.”

_ “Uh, I think you mean your age. You are so young!” _

“Shut up,” Jeremy laughed, “I'm only three months younger than you.”

_ “Still a youngster.” _

“Whatever.”

From Michael's side, there was a shout. Michael tilted his head to hear it. He turned back to Jeremy with a frown on his face. 

_ “Sorry. It's my mom. I have to go now. Stay safe. I'll see you this weekend.” _

**Michael:**

_ Left video call _

_ No longer active _

**Jeremy:**

_ No longer active _

Jeremy sighed. He was glad that he was able to talk to Michael for that amount of time, he just wished they would be able to keep talking. Jeremy looked around his room. It was empty and gloomy, reflecting how Jeremy felt. 

Jeremy grabbed some of his pajamas and pulled them on. He left Michael's hoodie on and went up to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face before climbing into bed. He laid there for an hour before falling asleep.

<->

Evan sat in his room, reading a book. He looked up when he heard his door open softly, creaking slightly.

Heidi poked her head in, “Hey, sweetheart. I just wanted to pop in and check up on you. You’ve been up here a long time.”

Evan shrugged, “I'm fine. Just a little tired and stressed. I'm trying to wind down.” He was glad that he felt more comfortable around than he had last year. It had been lonely and he felt like he shouldn't put any of his troubles on his mom. It had gotten better after he started seeing his therapist.

Heidi nodded, “Yeah, exams are stressful for everyone. Anyway, I'm sure that you noticed that the new neighbors are here. I wanted to let you know that they are coming over tomorrow. Maybe you can be friends with Jared?” She said with a hopeful look on her face.

Evan furrowed his eyebrows, “Is Jared his name? I didn't know that.”

Heidi sighed and moved over to sit on Evan’s bed, “I know that you don't know much about him, but he doesn't know much about you either. This way he can get to know you. You won't have to worry about what he hears about you. Don't judge him before you meet him, alright, Evan.”

Evan nodded, “I'll try, but I can't promise anything.”

Heidi smiled, “That's all I ask for. Now, mister, it is time to go to sleep.” She took his book and set it down. “Goodnight, sweetheart. Love you.” She said kissing his forehead. She leaned over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand before standing up and leaving.

“Love you, too,” Evan called out after her.

He turned over, trying to clear his head so that he could go to sleep. However, his mind was plagued with thoughts of the next day. What if Jared hated him? There were so many different reasons; his obsession with trees, his social anxiety, the fact that he didn't like anything everyone else like at his age. What if Jared had already heard rumors about him?

Evan felt his chest grow tight, but before he could spiral, he sat up. He counted in four, out six, trying to regulate his breathing. He looked around his room for six things he could see. Then he closed his eyes feeling four different things. The last thing he did was lay down and try to distinguish two smells. 

He started to calm down. He was glad that he hadn't fallen too far off the edge. Since his eyes were still closed, he could feel himself slipping into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I don't correctly portray Jared. Im instead focusing on how I think Jeremy would put on the facade. It's not so much a different persona as it is a different side of Jeremy. I think that with him 'gaining' more friends, his confidence also goes up. I hope that makes sense. Evan isn't going to have the same relationship that he does with Jared in the musical.

Michael woke up to the sound of his curtains being pulled open. He scrunched his eyes, trying to escape the light streaming from his window.

“C’ mon, Anak. It's time to wake up.”

Michael groaned at the voice, turning over and covered his head with his pillow.

“Nope, you can groan at me, Anak. You specifically asked me to wake you up. Who knows what for. Now up. Your Ina made pancakes earlier, there are still some leftovers. Now, get your lazy ass downstairs.”

Michael groaned again before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked around, trying to remember why he wanted to wake up so early. Well, early-ish. It was three, but that didn't matter.

Michael picked up his phone, scrolling through his notifications. He glanced at the date. When he saw that it was Tuesday, his eyes widened and he leaped up, scrambling to find clothes.

“Shit, shit, shit, _ fuck. _” He said when he couldn't find his signature red hoodie. 

He ran downstairs, hoping it was on the couch. When he couldn't find it, he groaned. He had run out of time and had to leave. He raced into the kitchen, grabbing two pancakes, kissing both his Ina and Nanay on the cheek and racing out the door. He hopped inside, glad he never locked his doors. He started the PT Cruiser and pulled out of the driveway. 

Today was the day that Jake was getting out of the hospital. Rich still had another week before he could leave seeing as his whole body was burned and needed help to do anything. Jake was allowed to go home but had to use a wheelchair for the time being and go back for physical therapy. 

The Squip Squad, as they dubbed themselves, were throwing together a small party. It was just the six of them. They had asked Rich beforehand if he wanted them to stay in the hospital to include him. Rich had waved them away saying that Jake should get out and enjoy himself. He also said that he was going to call them at some point. 

Michael turned the corner, glancing at the time. “Fuck.” Michael cursed as he bit into a pancake. He had less than five minutes to make it to the hospital to make it in time to see Jake out. The only problem was that it was twenty minutes away from where he was. Suddenly his phone went off.

Michael picked up his phone, at a stoplight. He answered it, put it on speaker and put it in the cupholder.

“Hello? What’s up?”

_ “Hi, Michael. I just wanted to talk, before I have to go to the Hansens’.” _

“Oh, hey, Jeremy. Sorry, I'm kinda distracted. I'm trying to get to the hospital.”

_ “Wait, what. Why? What happened to you?” _

Michael chuckled, “Nothing happened. Jake is getting released today so the Squip squad is throwing him a party. It’ll just be the six of us. He is getting released in,” Michael looked at the clock, “Shit, three minutes. And since I'm the only one whose car can fit him and the wheelchair, I'm his ride. But I'm still fifteen _ fucking _minutes away!” He yelled.

Jeremy laughed into the microphone, _ “Why didn't you wake up earlier? It's three that's not early. _” He asked between giggles.

Michael groaned, “Shut up, I was going to, but my dumbass stayed up late last night because I forgot that there was a reason to wake up. I would normally sleep in even more.”

“Y_ou are amazing, Michael. I feel like only you could do that. _”

“Nuh-uh, I'm positive that you have done the same thing. I just can't think of an example right now.”

Jeremy hummed, _ “Sure, ok, I can wake up after twelve. By the way, when’s Rich getting out?” _

“Uh, I think in a month? Maybe a bit more. From what I can tell, his burns are pretty bad. Thankfully he didn't receive any nerve damage in super important areas, like his eyes. He still has to undergo skin grafting. And since his parents aren't around often he’s staying a bit longer. Jake is staying with his aunt for the time being.”

_ “That sucks. I was asking because I was thinking that when Rich is released, I should come down and spend the weekend. Celebrate with you guys when everyone is out. By that time we should be all settled in. And I might have my permit so I can drive down there.” _

“Sounds like a good plan, Heere. I'm sure everyone will be delighted to see you, oh, and I'm coming this weekend. Alright, I got get out for a second, I just arrived at the hospital. Do you want to hang up or wait for a second while I get Jake?"

_ “I wish I could talk longer, but we have to go. Tell Jake I said hi. Bye, Michael, see you this weekend.” _

“Bye, Jeremy, see you soon.” With that, Jeremy hung up.

Michael pulled into a handicapped spot. He hoped he wouldn't be yelled at since he was helping Jake, who was in a wheelchair. As he was checking his parking job, Jake was wheeled up by an attendant. He pointed to the car. The woman nodded and pushed him towards the car.

“Hello, miss,” Michael said. “I'll be taking Jake here.”

She smiled, “Of course.” She put a hand on Jake’s shoulder, “Be safe, Jake. I don't want to see you here anytime soon.”

Jake grinned, “Well, I don't want to be hurt again anytime soon. Thank you for taking me out here.”

“It _is _my job. Goodbye, Jake.” The woman waved and walked off, heading back inside the hospital.

Jake turned to Michael, “Hey, man, thanks for driving me.”

“Yeah of course. I'm just sorry I'm late.” Michael responded, high-fiving Jake. 

“Aw, you weren't late. Don't worry about that.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Ok, sure. Let’s get you in. Even if you say that I'm not late, Christine will kill me if I'm a second late.’

“Yeah, I get that, man,” Jake said, as he was rolled over to the passenger side. “Alright, so, you have to hook your arms beneath mine and then just carry me to the seat.”

“That's it? I thought that it would be more of a struggle.”

Jake shrugged, “That’s what the nurses have been doing. Oh, and before I forget, here.” He pulled a handicapped sign. “I figure that you would be driving me the most. My aunt’s car is too small and no one else has their own car. Of course, if that’s alright with you.”

“It's no problem for me, Jake. The only times where I won't be able to take you, I'll let you know in advance.”

Jake smiled, relieved, “Thanks for this. Now should we get in?”

Michael nodded and proceeded to try and help Jake in the car. However, he didn't really get the motion. He put the sign on his rear-view mirror and went to get the same attendant to show him. After that, he quickly stowed the chair in his trunk and climbed in.

“Hey, Jake, when exactly is Rich getting released?”

“Um, in about a month, why?”

“Oh, Jeremy was asking so he could come down the following weekend.” He said as he turned out of the hospital’s parking lot.

“That would be great. I'm sure that we would have a lot to tell him at that time.”

Michael chuckled, “Yeah, we always seem to get into some sort of drama. I promise not to tell him anything next weekend.”

Jake looked at him surprised, “You're going down there so soon? Won't he be unpacking.”

“He should be, but I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't at that point. Besides, I'm sure that Mr. Heere would appreciate my help. Plus, I could meet the Hansen family.”

“Who is that?”

“They are Jeremy’s neighbors. There is another boy around our age. I don't know his exact age or if he is in our grade, but I figured that he can't be too bad.”

“That's cool.” 

The rest of the ride was filled with idle chatter about the party that they were going to. It was a pleasant ride. When they did arrive, Michael got out and walked around to get out of the chair. He stood a second pondering something before opening the passenger’s door.

“Ok, so, since Christine’s house has a set of stairs leading to their front door, I'm going to go over and put the wheelchair inside and then carry you over to it. I think that it’ll be easier. But I'm going to have to touch your legs to carry you easier. Is that ok or do you want to take the longer route.”

Jake waved him off, “They gave me a painkiller that has kind of numbed my legs. Unless you were really rough while handling me, I don't think that I will feel any pain.”

Michael nodded, “Alrighty, then, I'll be right back.”

He walked up to the stairs with the chair and rung the bell. Christine opened the door.

“Finally, Michael, I- Where is Jake?” She questioned, peeking out. Jake waved at her from inside the car. “Why is he still in there?”

“I have to carry him inside since you guys have stairs and I can't carry him and the wheelchair. So take this, so I can go get him.”

“Ok,” Christine responded, as she was handed the chair. She started to open it up, while Michael went to get Jake.

“You ready?”

Jake nodded. Michael scooped his body into his arms, grunting softly at the weight. He quickly walked over to the front door, slowly lowering Jake in his wheelchair.

“Hey, guys,” Jake waved at the people gathered around the doorway. There was a chorus of hellos from everyone standing there.

“How are you doing, Jake? I was really worried that there might be something holding you back from being released.” Brooke asked.

“Nah, nothin’s stopping me from leaving the hospital,” Jake said, smiling wide.

Michael shook his head, “Ok, sure. Are we going to the living room or the kitchen?”

Christine pursed her lips, looking around the square room. “Why don't you take Jake to the living room? I'll just bring the food and drinks over. It’ll be more comfortable for everyone.”

Michael nodded and wheeled Jake over to the stairs. Michael stopped, picked up Jake, and gently put him on the loveseat. He folded up the wheelchair and put it next to the door before dropping onto the opposite couch. 

Christine had a split level house, making short stairs lead to the living room. It was a homey room, decorated with brown furniture, candles and lots of leafy plants. There were plenty of pictures of Christine and her family. In the pictures were her two parents, herself, and her two younger siblings, who were twins.

Following Michael, Brooke sat next to Jake with Chloe and Jenna on the adjacent couch. Christine waltzed in carrying a platter of various appetizers and drinks. She set them down on the coffee table. She sat down on the other side of Michael.

"So Jake, how are you adjusting to the wheelchair?" 

“Uh, it's pretty uncomfortable, to be honest. The chair is really tall, making it hard for me to relax properly and I can't actually wheel it myself. We are renting one from the hospital until this Thursday. That's when we are actually going shopping for an ergonomic wheelchair, to be specific. Until then, I'm stuck in that one.”

Christine looked surprised, “Wow, I didn't know that there were different types of wheelchairs.”

Jake laughed, “Yeah, I didn't know either. My doctor was the one who told me and helped me pick out the type that would be most beneficial.”

Michael spoke up, “So with the new one could you wheel yourself?”

“Oh, yeah. My arms will be buff with all of pushing they’re gonna do.” Jake grinned.

They shared a laugh. Brooke asked, “So where are you getting the wheelchair?”

“Oh, well the Walgreens in Red Bank has some that we were looking for. Or at least some models. After I find the model I like, they will ship it for us to the Walgreens. And we will pick it up there.”

“Huh, so is your aunt taking you?” Chloe piped up.

“Actually, if it wasn't too much I was hoping that Michael could take me?” Jake looked at him pleadingly. “My aunt wasn't going to buy a new car. There are ways that I can drive, but it will take me at least a couple of weeks before I am going to feel comfortable with driving on a road.”

Michael smiled at him, “Of course, dude, just let me know when you are going and I can pick up you and your aunt.”

After that, the conversation steered away from Jake and towards other, lighter, topics.

<->

Jeremy hung up on Michael. His dad had just called him to go over to the Hansen’s. They were just going over to introduce themselves and talk.

Jeremy sighed and walked down, putting his phone in his back pocket. He wasn't very excited to meet Heidi and Evan. He really wanted to sit in his room and… Well, he didn't know what. Maybe unpack, probably just play a video game or something. 

His dad was downstairs, waiting by the door, “C ‘mon Jere, let’s go.”

“Alright, but remember, I am Jared. So call me either Jare or Jared.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't worry.”

They walked outside, crossing the street. Paul knocked on the door. From inside was a loud crash, then half a minute later, the door opened. An older woman opened the door, looking frazzled.

“Hi Paul, come on in. I'm sorry. I just dropped a pot that I was cleaning.” She smiled and laughed. “Here, why don't you sit down in the living room. I will go get Evan.”

“Do you need any help with the pot?” Paul offered.

“Oh no, I just picked it up. It wasn't broken or anything, thankfully. But thank you for offering to help. I'll be right back.” She quickly walked away, heading up the stairs.

They waited there in awkward silence. Around the room were pictures that showed Heidi with a young boy. It showed the varying stages of his life. In some of the photos, there was also a man.

Within two minutes, Heidi came down with the boy in the photos. “Paul, Jared, this is Evan, my son. He is a junior going into his senior year.”

“Oh, cool. That’s what I'm in.” Jeremy piped up. 

Evan smiled nervously, “T-That's cool.” He seemed to be looking everywhere but Jeremy and Paul.

“Why don't you sit down, Evan?” Heidi suggested, “I'll go get some crackers and meat. You two are allergic to anything are you?” At the shakes of their heads, she nodded and walked to the kitchen.

“So, Evan,” Paul said, “What are you interested in? Je-Jared likes video games.”

“That's nice, I, um, I like trees? And I g-guess reading.”

Jeremy looked up, “Oh, what types of books do you like? I like sci-fi.”

“I like fantasy books. Um, I guess. I don't really have a preference.” Evan was still looking at his feet.

“Okay? So you like trees? Why’s that? That is a pretty specific thing to like.” Jeremy asked.

“I like the fact that they don't have to worry about anything. And that they have one thing that they do. They don't have many choices or things like that. Plus they are really pretty different. They are different trees all across the world. It's interesting.”

“Oh.” Jeremy blinked.

Heidi waltz back in carrying a platter of crackers and sausage. She placed it down on the coffee table. “Here we go. DO guys want any drinks while I'm still up? We have orange juice, milk, water, and coke.” She looked at them expectantly.

Paul shook his head, “I'm fine, thank you, Heidi.”

“I'm fine too, Ms. Hansen,” Jeremy spoke up.

“Oh, call me Heidi, Jared.” Heidi smiled, “Alright, Evan? Anything?”

“No thanks, Mom,” Evan said quietly.

“Ok, then,” Heidi sat down next to Evan, “How long have you guys been thinking of moving? What made you choose this place?”

Jeremy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck, “Actually, this was a spur of the moment decision.”

Paul nodded, “Yeah, at the high school, where we used to live, it wasn't the ideal place. A lot of the kids weren't the best and were using drugs. There were other factors, but that was the biggest.”

“Oh, that's horrible,” Heidi said. “So, why did you choose this town?”

“Well, it's close enough that Jared can visit his friend and it's still small, which I like. I, personally, like the small-town feel, y’ know?”

“Oh, yes, I completely understand. It's small enough to get that feeling but big enough to have good schools. Some of those smaller towns are just lacking in that department.”

Evan spoke up, “Yeah, I constantly see kids that I haven't seen before at my school.”

Jeremy looked at his feet. That would mean that he would start from the beginning, only this time he wouldn't have Michael. He would have to navigate a brand new school without any friends. Then he looked up.

“At least I’ll have one familiar face around me.” He said.

“That’s right,” Heidi exclaimed, “You two will have to look out for each other. That's what friends do.”

Jeremy flinched at that, thinking about how he had left Michael alone. He was a terrible friend. Even though Michael had forgiven him.

<->

Evan saw Jared’s flinch at the mention of being friends. He looked down. Was it really such a bad thing to be friends with him? Well, he knew that answer, just ask anyone at his school. He was weird and couldn't handle talking to anyone.

Before he could cry in front of the Kleinman’s, he stood up, announcing, “It was nice meeting you, but I have work tomorrow. So I should really be getting ready to sleep.”

Heidi looked at the clock, “Oh! You're right. I didn't realize that it had gotten so late. Alright, well, goodnight, honey.”

Evan nodded, waved and walked upstairs. He didn't bother listening to the rest of the conversation.

<->

Jeremy watched Evan leave. He absentmindedly wondered what job he had. 

His dad looked at the clock on the wall. “Wow, I didn't realize what time it was. I'm starting Jared on driving lessons and he's taking a driver's ed class. We should probably get going in order to get there on time.” Paul told Heidi

“Oh, of course, it has been a while. Let me walk you guys out.” 

Heidi walked them towards the door. They traded goodbyes and she waved them off as they left. They quickly crossed the street. 

“So, what did you think of them?” Paul asked.

“I'm, well they were nice, especially Ms. Hansen. Evan seemed like he didn't want to talk much. But I guess we just met.” Jeremy said honestly. 

“Don't worry too much about it, kiddo. I'm sure that he'll come around.”

“Yeah,” Jeremy said, “Alright, well I'm going to go upstairs. Michael told me that Jake just got out of the hospital, so they were all getting together. I'm gonna go up and call them. Don't worry, I'll go to bed at twelve.”

“Alright. Remember to set an alarm for seven. That's the latest you can get up. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Jeremy called back as he sprinted upstairs. 

When he entered his room, he quickly grabbed his laptop and booted it up. As he waited for it to load, he plugged it into the outlet. When it fully turned on, he typed in his password and signed into Skype. 

**Jeremy:**

_ Signed in. _

_ Started a video call _

**Michael:**

_ Joined video call _

“_Hey, Jere! _” Michael's face filled the screen as he answered the call.

The view turned a couple of times as Michael put his laptop on the coffee table. When it settled, it showed Brooke and Chloe sitting together on one couch, Jake on another couch in the center between Jenna and Christine. Michael was alone on his own couch. 

“Hey, guys” Jeremy waved at the screen. “How are you doing, Jake?”

“_I'm great, out of the hospital and all. Though I do have a wheelchair._” Jake answered. 

Jeremy nodded, “How are the rest of you guys doing? Anything interesting yet?”

There seemed to be a resounding no from the group. 

Jenna spoke up, “_What about you, Jeremy? Michael was telling us that you were meeting someone tonight? _”

“Oh, you guys know about that?” Jeremy playfully glared at Michael, who just snickered, “Um, they were nice. We left a little earlier than I expected because Evan had to go to bed. He has to wake up early to go to his job. And I guess because I have driving lessons.”

“_Oh, cool. So does that mean that you are coming down here soon? _” Christine asked excitedly.

“_Oh, c ‘mon, Christine. This is Jeremy and his dad we’re talking about. It’s going to take a lot to get Jeremy on the road. _” Chloe said, laughing behind her hand.

“Hey!” Jeremy exclaimed, “That's not true.”

Michael sighed, “_Jere, you know that I love you. I'm your best friend, but what Chloe is saying is true. I can just imagine you not wanting to drive everywhere. Hell, I’ve driven you everywhere."_

Jeremy gasped, “Wha- Hey! Guys, back me up.”

“_Eh, I think that they're right. Sorry, Jeremy. _” Jenna deadpanned without looking up from her phone.

Chloe laughed, “_Haha, told ya. _”

Christine punched Chloe in the arm, _Hey, don't be mean. I think that you can do it, Jeremy._” She cheered at the end, smiling big at the camera. She gave him a big thumbs up. 

“Aw, thanks, Chrissy. You are my only real friend. Michael, Chloe, Jenna, you all are dead to me. You are no longer my friends.” Jeremy proclaimed dramatically.

Michael laughed nervously, _ “Haha, yeah. _” He looked around the room and not the camera, landing on his feet.

Jeremy realized what he said. He gasped and his eyes grew big, “Wait, no. Michael, you know that it's just a joke. It's not real.”

“_Yeah, I know._” He said, still not looking at the camera. “_It's fine, dude, don't worry."_

The others watched their interaction, nervously. It was no secret that Jeremy and Michael were on rocky ground right now.

“Ok…” Jeremy pulled out his phone and quickly sent Christine a text to watch over Michael. When the text sent through, she read it and nodded at him.

“_Um, anyway._” Jenna said, “_Did you guys hear about Dustin Kropp? _”

Brooke shook her head, “_I did, it's so sad. Basically, he got caught smoking some weed on school grounds. I heard that he’s going to juvie._”

Brooke and Jenna started to share facts, each getting a little crazier. Jake listened in on their conversation laughing at their stories. It was a new game that they recently started where they would take a real story and spin it out of control.

“_So, Michael, you are signing up for the school play, right? _” Christine asked to change the conversation.

“_Uh, no? Why did you think I was? _” Michael answered.

“_Because you are going to do the play, _ ” Christine took a plastic knife from the platter and held it up, playfully threatening Michael. “ _ But seriously, you should. _”

“Yeah, Mikey. You would find it a lot of fun. Even if you don't want to be on stage, you should do stage crew.” Jeremy interjected.

Christine gasped, “_You are totally right, Jeremy. That would be perfect for Michael. Michael, you have to join the stage crew. You would find it so much fun. I did it a couple of years ago._”

Michael looked between dubiously, “_Maybe, I don't think that would be a good fit though._”

“Just think about it for me? Carry on my legacy.” Jeremy said, laughing at himself.

Michael shook his head, “_Fine, I'll do it. Are you two happy now? _”

Christine squealed and hugged Michael, “_T__his is going to be so much fun. Just you wait and see._”

After Jeremy and Christine managed to convince Michael to join the stage crew, the conversation started to go all over the place. Jeremy found himself forgetting that he was two hours away.

After a while, Jeremy found himself yawning and his eyes drooping. He looked at the time.

“Shit. I'm sorry guys, I'm gonna have to go. I stayed later than I should have.”

The group awed and said their goodbyes. Michael stood up to grab his phone, “_Alright, bye Jere._”

Jeremy waved at them then ended the call.

**Jeremy:**

_Ended video call_

_Signed out_

**Michael:**

_Signed out_

Jeremy sighed and ran his hands over face before turning off the laptop and setting it down on the ground. He laid down and pulled the covers up to his chin. Quickly he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much I had to search up information about wheelchairs, third and second-degree burns, and stores in Red Bank. I am now getting ads for wheelchairs near me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more focused on Michael and Jeremy's relationship. Especially after the Squip. This chapter is just to flesh out where Michael and Jeremy are in their process in healing. There is little set up to further the plot for the next chapter.
> 
> And I finally figured out where Jeremy and Evan live, its called Cape May Court House, but its a county in New Jersey. The rest of the crew live in Red Bank, New Jersey. 
> 
> Obviously the part that is italicized and not in text is a flashback. If you want to skip over it, it is basically Jeremy explaining the events from his point of view so that Michael can understand why he did what he did. He does leave out some points. Most important, the mantra he was forced to repeat. The very end of it is them talking about their friendship.

Jeremy woke up to the loud sound of his alarm going off. He groaned and slapped the top of the alarm clock. He flipped over, ready to go back to sleep. His plans were ruined by his alarm clock going back off two minutes later.

He groaned again, but this time pushed himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, before turning his alarm fully off. Once he was fully awake, he pushed himself off his bed and went to a box full of clothes. Even though he had been at the new house for three days, he still hadn't unpacked anything, despite having plenty of time. 

He looked through the box, looking for a clean shirt and a pair of jeans. Once he was happy with what he found, he took his clothes and headed to the bathroom. He set the clothes down on the sink counter and looked at his reflection. 

Jeremy prodded at his face. He had slight bags under his eyes and some acne around his nose and cheeks. He grabbed his face wash after splashing some water on his face. He scrubbed it into his skin and then washes it off. He doesn't bother with drying his face off because he’s getting into the shower either way. 

He turns on the shower. Then he pulls off his shirt and pajama bottoms. Slipping those off, he entered the shower. Jeremy quickly goes through his routine. First shampooing his hair, then rinsing it out. Conditioning his hair and then washing his body, before rinsing the conditioner out of his hair. 

After that, he quickly stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying off. He picked his clothes off of the sink and quickly pulled them on. He put some deodorant on before heading back to his room. He dropped off his pajamas and grabbed his phone. On the screen was a text from Michael saying good luck on his lessons.

He smiled, sending back a quick thanks, before pocketing his phone and heading downstairs towards the kitchen. His dad was sitting in his robe, there reading the newspaper, eating some eggs.

Paul looked up, “Hey, private, how are you doing?”

“I'm doing fine,” Jeremy said, pulling out a box of cereal and a bowl, “Everyone is doing fine. Jake is out of the hospital and seems to be doing fine. Oh, and Michael is coming down this weekend.”

Paul made a noise of acknowledgment. Jeremy pours some cereal in the bowl, following it with milk. He grabs the bowl and sits down across from his dad. 

“Are you ready for your driving lessons? Luckily you did get your permit last year. Now we just have to get you driving.”

“Yeah, I think that I am ready to start driving.”

The two sat in silence for the rest of the breakfast. After Paul finished his food, he stood up and put his dish in the dishwasher. 

“Alright, I'm going to get dressed and brush my teeth. Then I will be ready to go. So hurry up.”

Jeremy quickly polished off his cereal, placed the dish in the dishwasher and then headed back upstairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he brushed his teeth, he headed downstairs to wait for his dad, texting Michael.

> **Player 2:** _ Guess, who’s going to driving lessons with their dad? _
> 
> **Player 1:** _ hmm… _
> 
> **Player 1:** _ well since i don't have a dad _
> 
> **Player 1:** _ you? _
> 
> **Player 2:** _ Yep. I don't know whether to be scared or excited. _
> 
> **Player 2:** _ I mean, have you seen my dad drive? _
> 
> **Player 1:** _ true true _
> 
> **Player 1:** _ should i be worried for your health _
> 
> **Player 2:** _ Well, I am. No matter how much he says I shouldn't be. _
> 
> **Player 1:** _ how ill miss you when you are gone _
> 
> **Player 1:** _ ahhh _
> 
> **Player 1:** _ i can already the peace and quiet _
> 
> **Player 2:** _ How are you going to beat AOTD when I'm gone? We both know that even you aren't that good at video games. _
> 
> **Player 1:** _ shit _
> 
> **Player 1:** _ i didnt think about taht _
> 
> **Player 1:** _ hmm _
> 
> **Player 1:** _ fine ill mourn you _
> 
> **Player 2:** _ Oh, the love. I can feel it. I can feel it pouring over me. _
> 
> **Player 1:** _ damn right _
> 
> **Player 1:** _ what would i do without my player 2 _
> 
> **Player 2: ** _ Who knows. Honestly, what would I do without my Player 1? _
> 
> **Player 1:** _ we would both be lost _
> 
> **Player 2: ** _ True, true. _
> 
> **Player 2: ** _ Alright, my dad just came down. So, now I march to my death. Goodbye, my love. I'll see you on the other side. _
> 
> **Player 1: ** _ christine has been a terrible influence on you _
> 
> **Player 2: ** Haha, sure, _ you still got the reference. See you, Michael. _
> 
> **Player 1: ** _ see you jere _
> 
> **Player 1:** _ dont die_

Jeremy pocketed his phone and followed his dad out to the garage, where the car was. He wasn't lying when he said that he was nervous and excited. But he pushed those feelings down. He didn't want to panic and somehow crash the car. That would be a disaster.

<->

Evan pulled on a beige polo and some jeans. Even though it was summer, he didn't like wearing shorts. He would rather get weird looks for wearing jeans in 90º weather than weird looks for his legs. After he finished dressing, he headed to the bathroom. He grabbed his comb and started to comb through his bed hair. Once he finished with that, he brushed his teeth and washed his face quickly.

He headed downstairs, his lunch in the refrigerator. There was a note on the kitchen counter from his mom saying that she would be home earlier. His mom was already gone; she had been up for at least two and a half hours by now. 

He grabbed his car keys from the keyring and headed outside. The park he was going to, Belleplain State Park, was about twenty minutes away from his house. He worked as an intern for one of the park rangers. The park ranger was pretty nice to him. Nicer than some of the other ones at least.

As he climbed into the car he looked at the time. It was a little after 7:30. He placed his lunch on the seat next to him and his water bottle in the cupholder. He made sure that all of his mirrors were in the correct place and then buckled in. He looked behind him and saw that the Kleinman's were leaving as well. He briefly wondered what they were doing.

He waited until they had already pulled out and were on their way before he started to pull out as well. Once he was out of his driveway, he turned and drove out of the neighborhood and started on his way.

<->

Michael texted Jeremy goodbye then placed his phone down on his nightstand. He didn't have to pick anyone up today and he could sleep in. He had stayed up until three but woke up to text Jeremy good luck. He had been sucked into a quick conversation, instead of being able to go back to sleep.

He turned over, ready to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes, pulling his blanket up. After ten minutes he groaned. It seemed like his body was awake and he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He sat up and ran his hands over his face.

After he sat for a couple of minutes, he pushed himself up off the bed. He looked around his room, wondering what he should do next. He didn't want to face the day quite yet, but he would get bored just laying there. 

He threw himself back down on the bed. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Right above his head were those glow-in-the-dark stick-on stars. He smiled, looking at them. They were placed in constellations, not very well, however.

He remembered when he had gotten them. It was one of those small gifts that you got in your stocking Christmas morning. He had been so excited. It had been when he was seven and was in the height of his space fascination. 

They had been put carefully on his dresser for him to rediscover the next weekend when Jeremy came over. The two of them spent the whole day printing out pictures of constellations and trying to put the stars in the same positions. They had ended the night cuddling on Michael’s bed and talking about the different stories of the constellations. 

Michael smiled, remembering that night. It was a far cry from where they were now. After junior year, it had been hard for him to hang out normally with Jeremy again. Jeremy had never forgiven himself for what he had done, still hadn't. Michael found it hard to completely trust him again. The Squip had placed a wedge between the two. 

That wasn't to say that they would never get to the same place. They just had healing to do. Jeremy had to forgive himself for what he had done in order to relax around Michael. Michael had to figure ways to depend on others, such as his moms and new friends, not just on Jeremy.

The two had passed many obstacles since the end of the play. The first one was Jeremy properly apologizing. Jeremy had explained all of the events that had happened over the past year. He wasn't trying to place blame on the Squip. But he was trying to show Michael why he did what he did and show him that he was truly sorry for what he did.

<->

_ “Jeremy.” _

_ “H-Hi, Michael. Um, ok, so I know, I know that I need to give you a, a proper apology. The one at the, um, the play, that was shitty. It wasn't what I wanted to say.” Jeremy sighed, “Can I tell you? Tell you the whole thing? The whole story?” _

_ Michael tilted his head, “Why do you want to do that? Why does it matter? You still did what you did.” _

_ “I, I know. And there is no way, absolutely no way, for me to apologize. Properly, that is.” Jeremy looked down, “I just want you to know why I did what I did. Especially on Hallo-, um, that night.” _

_ Michael nodded, “Yeah, ok. If you think that it’ll help, then sure. Tell me.” _

_ “Ok,” Jeremy smiled at him, weakly, “Ok, ok, ok, ok. Well, first I wanted to start by saying that I am not shifting complete blame on the Squip. He did, he did, um, I guess, influence? Me? If you ask anyone else, they will say that the Squip is, um, manipulative? _

_ “So you know that it was manipulative, but not now the Squip did it.” Jeremy took a deep breath. “I feel like I should show you these,” he said, pushing up the sleeve of his cardigan. _

_ Running up and down his arms were scars. They were an angry red, from having been shocked in the same places over and over again. They covered Jeremy's arms, right up to his wrist and disappeared under his t-shirt. _

_ “...Jeremy?” Michael breathed. _

_ “I- He would sort of shock me? It happened any time I would disobey his orders. I couldn't slouch, stutter, or, um well, jerkoff.” The last word was said quietly, “I also couldn't play any video games unless I was with Rich or Jake. You can bet that I have gotten lots of scars. They cover my arms and chest. _

_ “If I didn't follow anything he would shock me. He would also use shocking as a way to ‘influence’ me. The doctors, when they saw them, thought that I had been struck by lightning. But because of where I had been when the ambulance was called, they ruled that out. They still don't know the truth. _

_ “So, when I first got the Squip, he wasn't that manipulative. He first pointed out my flaws, slouching, stuttering, my walk, my style, fidgeting, etc. He promised that he could fix them all and make me ‘chill’. He started by telling me how to hold myself and to go to a store to get new clothes. _

_ “There we met Chloe and Brooke. There was a small interaction, doesn't matter. But Brooke offered me a ride. I was so ecstatic but turned her down. I actually wanted to go back to you to tell you ‘the good news’.” Jeremy chuckled darkly, “Didn't turn out the right way.” _

_ “Anyway, Brooke and Chloe left and I was about to go back to the food court to catch up with you. But he told me that you had left without me.” _

_ “What?” Michael exclaimed, “That wasn't true. I stood around the food court for at least twenty minutes and then searched around the mall for another twenty. I shot you multiple texts.” _

_ “Yeah, well, I wouldn't be surprised if he got into my phone and made it so I couldn't see them. So I went home on the bus. When I woke up the next morning, I thought that I had dreamed it all up. But as I was going about my morning routine, he showed up.” At this point, Jeremy didn't look like he was fully there. His face was blank, showing no signs of emotion. _

_ “When I got to school, the first person to come up to me was Rich. My Squip, he, uh, well, he connected us and made our goals compatible. One by one, the other cool people came to me, probably because of Rich. That made me feel so important and noticed but you weren't there. That was always in the back of mind but it was overshadowed by my emotions over feeling important. _

_ “Then I went to play rehearsal. Christine started talking to me about a crush she had on someone who she ‘had known from seventh grade that had changed into a guy that she would kind of be into’. I assumed that that person was me. I thought that she had noticed me after I got the Squip. I mean everyone else had. Those dreams were dashed after she confided in me that it was actually Jake. _

_ “I ran out of the room. I went to the bleachers and Brooke was there. She saw that I wasn't feeling very well and she comforted me. Or rather she started to and then we made out. After we made out, she started to tell me how she felt overlooked by everyone because of Chloe. She went into a small rant about that. Then she ran off. I can't remember why because next I saw you. That was the first time I had been allowed to see you. _

_ “You were a reminder to me of the old, the 1.0 version of me. The Squip got ahold of that and used it to make me sever all ties with you. After that, I could no longer physically see you. It was impossible with the Squip on. _

_ “I'm going to fast-forward to Halloween. Before that, I just gained popularity and rose in the ranks. But Halloween was one of the worst nights. It started off fine, a normal party. But at some point, Chloe dragged me upstairs, claiming that Brooke was upstairs to give me a surprise. Instead, she took me to Jake’s parent’s room. She came on to me. I couldn't do a thing because the Squip froze me in place. I couldn't move. The only reason I was able to get out of it was that I was forced to drink alcohol. _

_ “Alcohol and weed cause the Squip to malfunction and turn off. So when that happened, I tried to push Chloe off. Then in the middle of it all, Jake showed up. He was really angry, rightly so, assuming that we were, we were, that we were fucking.” At this point, Jeremy stopped talking. He looked down, trying to control his breathing. _

_ “Jeremy… Are you okay, right now?” _

_ “Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'm fine. I'm going to continue.” Jeremy sucked in a breath, “I just need a second.” _

_ After a few moments, Jeremy continued, “Ok, so Jake is pissed, Chloe is pissed at Jake, and then Brooke finds out, so she is heartbroken. Jake leaves for a couple of minutes, so I took the time to escape. That's when I ran into you. _

_ “I was not expecting you. The only reason I could see you was because the Squip was off. And I don't know what I was thinking you would say, but I remember that I was _ so _ happy to see you. I don't know if I was thinking that you would be happy as well. But I didn't want to argue with you. I am sorry that I called you a loser. Because you aren't. You are so brave and strong. I mean, look at all you have done for me. Being a friend to me in the first place, when no one else would, believing in me and saving me from the Squip. _

_ “Jeremy… I-” _

_ “No, wait, let me finish first.” Jeremy pleaded. _

_ “Ok, I'll let you finish,” Michael said quietly. _

_ “Thank you.” Jeremy smiled at him, “After I left you, I went downstairs. I saw Christine and we started to talk, I guess. She confided in me that she had broken up with Jake and that she really liked hanging out with me. I took that as a good sign, and I asked her out. She turned me down. She ran off after that and then the Squip came back online. The Squip saw all that had happened and then made me leave. _

_ “I'm going to skip all the time between that night and the play. It was mostly filled with me trying to regain some of the trust and popularity that I lost from that night. So the night of the play, I got into a fight with my dad. I basically called him out for how he was acting and called him a loser but in a horrible way. I left to go to the play. That night the Squip convinced me that everyone was suffering and needed a Squip for themselves. _

_ “The first person was Jenna. She saw me at Rich’s locker, with a box full of them. She took one, then took the beaker, with the pills and Mountain Dew, to be used as a prop in the play. Mr. Reyes was the next person to take it. Before that, I told Christine about the Squip, but she already knew about it and was horrified that I had one. Because of that, it kinda made me realize what I already knew, that the Squip was a terrible thing and I needed to get it out. _

_ “I tried to tell Mr. Reyes, but he had already taken a pill and my Squip connected our goals and took him over. The next person to take it was Brooke, followed by Chloe, but they were on stage. They didn't come after me right away. Jake took one at some point, but I don't know when exactly. Then you came. _

_ “You looked like a godsend. I knew that I needed Mountain Dew Red and that you would be the only person that could possibly get one. You came backstage, realizing that something was wrong. I needed that drink, it was the only way to stop the Squip. But then you denied it. I was so scared, Michael. You have no idea. Here I was, one step away from stopping this supercomputer that had control over all these people. But you were stopping me because I hadn't apologized. _

_ Jeremy looked up at him, eyes wet with unshed tears, “I tried, you have to believe me. I tried so desperately to apologize to you. I just couldn't. The Squip had control over my body. I couldn't control my speaking or movement. Those ‘glitches’ in my speaking? That was me trying to apologize to you and fight back against the Squip. But there was no chance.” _

_ “I think that the only reason I gained back control over my body was because of Christine. The Squip realized that I would keep fighting him, so he tried to attack us using everyone who was Squipped and used Christine as a tool to manipulate me into leaving you once and for all.” _

_ Jeremy’s voice broke at the end. The tears that he had tried to stop overflowed, streaming down his face. He didn't wipe them away to clean them up, he just let them fall. _

_ Michael sat there, taking in this story that he had been told. All he had known at first was that his best friend had taken a pill, ditched him to become popular and then when he tried to help him, didn't believe him and hit him where it hurt the most. _

_ Sure it had been shitty, but he realized that he hadn't known the whole truth. He suspected that there were still parts that he didn't know. If the Squip was as manipulative as Jeremy said he was, there was no question that there had been abuse, verbal and physical. _

_ “I-I don't know what to say.” Michael simply said, “I believe you about how manipulative the Squip was. I can believe that it was the cause for your actions, but I also can't just forget what you did to me. _ Especially, _ on Halloween. I think that we can work together to fix our relationship.” _

_ “Do you mean that? Are you willing to look past all the shitty things I did and rebuild our friendship?” Jeremy asked, eyes wide. _

_ “I can't promise that I can look past it all. And you shouldn't either. It seems that you went through some trauma and should see a therapist. But I can try.” _

_ Jeremy smiled, “Thank you, Michael. I came here to tell you my story and apologize, but I was sure that you would forgive me. So it means a lot that you did.” _

_ Michael smiled, “Come here.” He said gesturing towards himself. _

_ Michael pulled Jeremy into an embrace. They stayed there for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other’s company._

<->

Michael sat there on his bed. It had been at least three months since that exchange. Jeremy had come to him for a proper apology a day after he was released from the hospital. He was in the hospital for a week. Everyone had visited him, but Michael only came one time, right after he was admitted. He avoided the hospital after that. 

He had needed to clear his head and decided how he wanted to proceed with Jeremy. Even though they had been friends for so long, Michael was trying to figure out if he needed to cut ties with Jeremy. He realized that he had become too dependent on Jeremy and needed to at the very least branch out away from Jeremy. 

He was glad that they were able to sit down and talk. He was glad that he was able to keep Jeremy as a friend. It had taken them a long time to get to where they are now. They still weren't back to the way it was in the first place. But Michael thought that it was better for them this way.

They now had other people they could depend on. Even if their first instinct would be to go to each other, they at least were able to go to other people. It was more healthy for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this. I actually start to write more about Jeremy driving and Evan working. But since I dont do either of those things, I figured I should tell you where Jeremy and Michael are right now. 
> 
> Honestly, school is kicking my ass. It started this week but I have already been assigned three projects and a couple of quizzes. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, it is the highlight of my day to wake up and see that x amount of people have read and liked my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael rang Jake’s doorbell. He was waiting to take him and his aunt to the Walgreens. It would only take them a couple of minutes to drive to the Walgreens, but it made it much easier for Jake and his aunt. Otherwise, Jake’s aunt would be pushing Jake for twenty minutes just to get to the store.

There was some shuffling behind the door before it opened. The woman who opened it appeared to be in her fifties, some gray hair showing. She wore pants and a nice blouse. 

“Hi,” She said, holding out her hand, “You must be Michael.”

“Good morning, ma’am,” Michael replied, shaking her hand.

She chuckled, “That's very sweet of you, but please just call me Ms. Dillinger. Being a teacher makes me used to being called that. Why don't you come in? I'm just going to get a couple of things. Jake should be down here. Maybe eating or brushing his teeth.” She shook her head, fondly, “Just wait here for a moment. Jake should come soon. And I'll be ready to go soon.”

“Thank you, Ms. Dillinger,” Michael replied, stepping in. 

The woman disappeared around the corner of the stairs. A few moments later, Jake came from the same corner. 

“Yo, Mell. Can you help me? My arms are starting to hurt from the weird position.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Dillinger. Do you think that we should head to the car?”

“Sure, my aunt will come out soon.”

Michael chuckled, “That's exactly what she said about you. How are you doing, anyway? Ready to get out of this wheelchair and into a new one?”

Jake laughed at that, “Oh, yeah. I am ready to be able to wheel myself. I won't have to rely on others as much anymore.”

Jake’s aunt rounded the corner, “Alright, boys, are you ready to head out?”

“Yep, roll out, Autobots.”

“...What?” Jake looked up at Michael, confused.

“It's from Transformers?” Michael said, “Have you never watch that?”

Jake shook his head, “Nah, it was all about Power Rangers for me.”

“Oh. I never got into that.”

“Ok, boys,” Ms. Dillinger said, starting to get annoyed, “You guys can talk about your shows in the car. We should get going.”

“Sorry, Ms. Dillinger,” Michael said.

Michael wheeled Jake out the front door, luckily this one didn't have steps leading up to it like Christine’s, and over to the car.

“Do you want to sit in front or back, Ms. Dillinger?”

Ms. Dillinger quickly responded, “You boys sit upfront. I'll stay in the back.”

Michael nodded and unlocked his car. He opened the passenger door, while Ms. Dillinger climbed in.

“Alright, Jake. Are you ready for me to try this again?"

“Just go for it, dude.”

Michael quickly scooped up Jake by his arms and set him down in the seat. He shut the door, dropped the wheelchair in the trunk, and then walked around and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Everyone good?” He asked, once he got the ok, he pulled out of the driveway.

They headed towards the farther Walgreen. It was only five minutes away while the other was two. It was larger and they were able to look at wheelchairs, they just had to call ahead about a certain type. They had a couple of different models but were all ergonomic.

The ride was silent except for the radio. Michael felt a little out of place as if he was intruding on them. 

When they arrived, Ms. Dillinger hopped out and waited to the side. Michael quickly climbed out and grabbed the wheelchair, wheeling it over to Jake’s side of the car. 

“Alright,” Michael said, opening the door, “One more time.”

Jake laughed at him, “Don't worry, Mell. You are doing fine. Doesn't hurt one bit.”

Once Jake was comfortable inside his chair, Michael started pushing him inside the store, his aunt following. 

“So where are we supposed to go? I'm already lost. I don't remember the last time I ‘ve been in a Walgreens.”

Jake laughed, “Just go over there,” He pointed, “That's the customer service, they should know.”

“Smart, smart. We are such a great team. I'm mobility and you are the brains.” Michael laughed at himself.

“Alright, come on boys. Let's hurry. That way we can get this one back to the hospital and I can go to work.” Ms. Dillinger chastised.

Michael shut up and nodded, wheeling Jake over to the customer service desk, “Good morning, miss. We are here to shop for wheelchairs, but we don't know where that would be.”

The lady looked them over, “Is your name Jake Dillinger?” 

“Uh, yes,” Jake said, half raising his arm.

“Ok, you can follow me. Since you called ahead, we didn't put them on display. We don't have many people come here for wheelchairs. You might be the second person. So we have all the wheelchairs in the back. We will go back there for you to try them. There is more room.”

“Thank you,” Jake said.

They followed the woman to the back room. She flipped on the light and led them over to a corner. There were three different models. But they were all ergonomic.

“Ok, you can try them out. I have to go back to my desk. When you find the one you like, you can stay in it and wheel up to the counter. They’ll just scan it. No need to go back into your old one."

Michael was about to say something but she had already left. “...Ok. Well, which one do you want to start with? Drive Medical, Nova, or Karman?”

“I guess we can just go in order. I don't know.” Jake shrugged.

“Alright,” Michael wheeled him over to the first chair. 

Jake transferred himself from one chair to the other. When he was settled in, he twisted around. “Well, there is definitely room. It’s comfortable. I could sit on this all day. Let's see if I can wheel myself, though.”

Jake grabbed the hand rim around the wheels and gave a tentative push. When nothing disastrous happened, he pushed a little harder. He tried turning both directions. It seemed to go smoothly, but Michael couldn't judge that.

“How does it feel, dude?”

“Uh, well, I mean, it’s comfortable? But I just feel awkward. I don't know why.”

“Ok, well, why don't you try one of the other ones?” Michael suggested.

“Yeah, I guess,” Jake said, sounding forlorn. He wheeled over to another model. “I just feel like, nevermind. Doesn't matter.”

Michael frowned, “Jake? Is everything ok? You can tell me if it's not.”

“It's nothing, Michael.” Jake sighed, “Don't worry about it.”

Michael frowned but let it drop. He figured that this wasn't the best place to have a serious conversation, “Fine, but I am coming back to this.”

<->

“So, dude, are you happy with the one you got?”

Jake looked at him weirdly, “Duh, otherwise I wouldn't have chosen it.”

“Oh, yeah.” Michael face-palmed, “Ok, well, anyway. Are we all set to go?”

When everyone had given him a yes, Michael headed back to the Dillinger’s household. He dropped off Ms. Dillinger, but he and Jake were going to Pinkberry.

They quickly went it, much faster this time. 

“What flavor do you want?” Michael asked.

“I can get it myself, don't worry,” Jake said quickly.

“Ok.” Michael backed off.

They went through the line, and Michael paid for both of their yogurts.

“So, how does it feel?”

Jake sighed, “I don't want to talk about it.”

“Jake. Are you okay? I won't push your boundaries, but you seem like something is worrying you,” Michael asked concerned.

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?”

“Um, dude. You are in a wheelchair after having been in the hospital for a long time. There are a lot of reasons. But I want you to know that I am here for you. Even if you aren't ready to open up yet.”

Jake shook his head, “I told you, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. So, how is Jeremy?”

Michael pursed his lips but allowed the conversation to change. He started to babble some story about Jeremy and driving.

<->

Michael collapsed into his bean bag, in the basement. Even if it hadn't been a long day, he was worn out. The whole ordeal with Jake and his aunt had just felt really awkward. He was frustrated with himself because he wasn't able to get the information out of Jake.

He wanted to respect his boundaries, but he didn't want Jake to bottle all of his feelings up. Which is ironic coming from Michael, seeing as he did the exact thing. But it's like that analogy of the smoker warning others not to smoke.

He sighed, pulling off his glasses and massaging the bridge of his nose. He figured that he should shoot Rich a text. He knew that he and Jake still texted quite a bit and Jake visited at least once a week. If anyone could help Jake it would be Rich. 

He stood up and walked over to his TV. He turned it on and inserted Apocalypse of the Damned. He booted the game up and grabbed his headset, phone, and controller. As he threw his controller on the bean bag, he connected the headset to his phone and called Jeremy. His mom had bought both of them headsets when Jeremy had revealed that he would be moving. 

The phone rang twice before Jeremy picked up.

“_Hey, man. What’s up? _”

“Uh, not much. I just wanted to talk, are you doing anything?”

“_No, but I'm supposed to be unpacking. We both know I'm not doing that. I unpacked my furniture and some clothes._”

Michael chuckled, “Yeah, I figured that I would be helping you decorate. I was just sitting down to play some AOTD, mind if I rant a bit?”

“_Nah, go for it. God knows that I’ve ranted many, many times._”

“Great, because something has been bugging me and I can't tell if it's just me being me or if there is something there.”

“Ok, so I was driving Jake and his aunt to buy his wheelchair, right?”

Jeremy hummed, “Y_eah._"

"Ok, so Jake’s aunt is nice, but also seems really busy and like she doesn't have enough time. But I think that I jumped the gun on that one.”

“_How so? _”

“Well, she just kept hurrying us up and saying things like ‘Alright, come on boys. Let’s hurry.’ And she kept wanting to hurry so she could go to work. Like, I don't know. It just seemed off. What do you think?”

“_Well, I mean, Jake’s aunt probably did need to go to work and couldn't get time off. Or go in later. I wasn't there, but I don't think that it's that weird._”

Michael hummed, mashing some buttons on his controller, “Ok, but then Jake seemed guilty. Like, it was his fault that he needed a wheelchair. Which it isn't, because he was just trying to live. The other alternative was death.”

“_He seemed guilty? _”

“Yeah, like I was asking him questions about one of the wheelchairs and he was about to talk. But he stopped himself. He started and then said nevermind and brushed it off. And then after when we went for Pinkberry, I asked what he wanted and he quickly told me that he could do it alone.”

“_.__..That's not good. Did Jake do anything else? _”

“He was also quiet? He wouldn't open up to me, so I was thinking of shooting Rich a text asking him to talk to Jake.”

“_That can either be really good or really bad. On one hand, Jake may not want people thinking about his injuries. So bringing in Rich will make it worse and make him retreat even more. On the other hand, Rich could have Jake talk to him. I think that you should let Rich know about it and just ask him to look out for signs, he obviously knows Jake the best._”

“That sounds like a good plan, I’ll do that. Ok, I'm done. I guess I wasn't really ranting.” Michael laughed, “So what are you doing right now?”

“_I have my DS out and I’m playing Pokemon._”

“Sounds like fun. I can't get past this one stage. But I guess I wasn't really focusing on it. I'm on level eleven, the auditorium.”

"Ugh,_ I can't get past ten. That game is made for you to fail, I swear, what other purpose is there? _”

“I know, it's really annoying. When I come down there, I'll help you. As long as you help me, deal?”

“_Deal. What time are you leaving on Saturday? _”

“I was thinking around nine. The latest would be around ten. Why?”

“_I dunno. Just curious._”

“Gotcha. So, anyway, have you talked to anyone else recently? Jake was asking about you.”

“_Um, well, you, duh. Christine a little bit, Brooke sometimes calls me. But otherwise no._”

“How come? Aren't they your friends? They want to talk to you.”

“_I don't know about that. Besides, I don't want to bother them._”

“Jere, you know that's not true. They are your friends. They would be happy. Why don't you call Jake? He’s been asking about you.”

“_Yeah, I dunno. Anyway, go to AOTD online. I wanna play with you._”

“Alright,” Michael quickly exited out of his game and went online. “I'm all set, are you joining?”

“_What? I thought I was creating the party? _”

“No? I'm not letting you take player one.”

“_What, dude. C’ mon. _” Michael could hear the pout in his voice.

“Dude, no. I’ve never let you take player one. Why would I now?”

“_As a going-away present? Because you are a great friend? Do you really need a reason? _”

“Yep. And those aren't good enough, so join my party.”

“_Fine, you are such a terrible friend. How dare you._”

“Uh, you are the terrible one. You wanted to upset the great balance that we have going. I'm Player One and you are Player Two. Why would we switch it now? It would cause a cosmic shift in the universe.”

“_Oh, of course. Excuse me. I forgot. I should have realized._” Jeremy said, voice thick with sarcasm.

“Don't sass me. You know it's true.” Michael said, trying to contain his laughter. At least Jeremy couldn't see the shit-eating grin he had.

“_I know that you have that grin._” Or not. “_So, can it. Let's just play._” 

“Fine,” Michael groaned, “Are you ready for level eleven?”

“_Yeah, yeah. Boot it up._”

Michael snorted, but started it, “Boot it up?”

“_What? I like that phrase._”

“Oh, that reminds me. Apparently, Jake has never seen Transformers. I said ‘roll out, Autobots’ and he didn't get the reference.”

“_What? That's sacrilege._”

“I know. He watched Power Rangers.”

“_Jeez, that's a sad childhood. How has he lived? _”

“I know- Jeremy! Watch out!"

“_Wahhh! Why didn't you say something earlier? _”

“You can't argue with me. I thought that you were good enough to not let one, one, zombie kill you.”

“_Ok, well, you know what? You set your expectations too high for me, so shush. Just focus on yourself. I kinda know what I’m doing._”

Michael laughed, “Ok sure, Jere. You know what you are doing.”

“_I can still hear your sarcasm. When you come over I'm gonna beat you._”

Michael smiled, “Uh-huh. We’ll see. Now try to find the key.”

The two of them kept chatting and trying to beat the level. They had gotten down a strategy to kill all of the zombies, but couldn't find a hint of a key. The room was quite large so they were stuck for about two hours before Michael noticed the key.

“OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL! ARGGGG!” Michael yelled into the mic.

“_What? What is it? Did you see it? PLEASE TELL ME YOU SAW IT! _” Jeremy panicked.

“I DID. IT IS SO OBVIOUS. HOW DID WE MISS IT?”

“_Wha- WHERE IS IT? _"

“IT'S BY THE FOUNTAIN!”

“_WHAT?! I CHECKED THERE, MULTIPLE TIMES! _” 

The two of them kept yelling at each other, while Michael grabbed the key. He moved his avatar to the door leading to the outside and opened it. But instead of being granted access it said **Wrong Key**. 

“I- I- I-” Michale stammered, “WhAt?”

“_What? What happened? _” Jeremy didn't get the words flash on his screen. 

“It didn't work.”

“_I think that my brain stopped working, because I just thought that you said that it didn't work._”

“That's what I said. The words ‘ wrong key’ just flashed on my screen.”

There was a long groan from the other side. “_I __give up. At this point, I just wanna get high. But I don't have a dealer, and I probably won't look for it._”

“I'll bring some when I come down. But I would feel bad getting high right now, when you can't. Wanna watch a movie or something?”

“_Sure, whatcha wanna watch? _”

“Uhh, I didn't think that far. I have no idea.”

Jeremy laughed, “_ Yeah, I don't have a clue, either._”

“Hmm,” Michael rubbed his chin, “We could watch ‘Voltron’?”

“_Eww, no. After the seventh season, I can't ever watch it again. We could start ‘She-ra’. They made a remake of that. At least I think it's a remake._”

“Sure, did you ever watch the original?”

“_Nah, I never did._”

“For some reason, my mom had like one episode of ‘She-Ra’ and one episode of ‘He-man’ downloaded on her phone. I would watch those whenever we went out.”

“_Only the one? _”

“Yeah, I don't know why. Anyway, got it ready on your side?”

“_Yeah, it's all set. Ready? One, two, three._” At three both boys started their shows.

They watch the first show with a couple of laughs and comments here and there. They both liked the show enough to keep watching it. They ended up watching the entire season. By the time they finished it, it was a little after seven for both boys.

“Oh, shit. I have to go. My moms want me to help them make dinner since I'm gonna be away for the weekend.”

“_Oh, ok. Well, I'll see you soon. Tomorrow, right? _”

“Yes, Jeremy. Tomorrow is Saturday and today is Friday.” Michael deadpanned, “I'll call you when I get on the road.”

“_Alright, see you tomorrow._”

“See, ya.” 

The call ended with a click. Michael turned off his TV and put his phone in his hoodie’s pocket. He then headed downstairs to his moms. They were having a family dinner for the first time in a while. They weren't ready for Michael to be two hours away from them for a total of two days.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael climbed into his car and threw his overnight bag into the back of the car. He was heading over to Jeremy’s house to stay for the weekend. He was probably going to help them unpack and hang out with Jeremy playing video games. He might see the Hansens, but that depended on Jeremy. 

He looked through his mirror then backed out of the driveway. He was going to make a stop at Seven-Eleven to get gas, change, and a slushie. The drive was around two hours, but there could always be some traffic. And the way had tolls. It would take much longer if he wanted to avoid those. 

As he started towards Seven-Eleven, he got a call from Rich.

“Rich? Hi, man, how are you doing?”

“_I'm doing fine, I was just calling because of your text? _”

“Oh, yeah, about Jake?”

“_Yeah, that one._”

“Ah,” Michael sighed.

“_Is he ok? Do I have to worry about him, you know, hurting himself? _”

“No, no, no,” Michael backpedaled, “I just was worried, for his mental health more than anything. He just seemed off and he didn't want to talk to me about any of his feelings, especially surrounding his wheelchair. I just figured that you could ask him about it or something.”

“_Oh, ok. I'll ask him. And if he tells me anything, I'll let you know._”

“Thanks, Rich. Alright, I gotta go.” Michael saw the gas station ahead of him.

“_Alright, see ya. Tell Jeremy I said hi._”

“Will do.”

Michael hung up and pulled into a parking space by the door to Seven-Eleven. He got out and headed inside, straight to the snacks. He grabbed some of those peanut butter cracker sandwiches and gummy bears. He took those to the counter.

“Hey, uh, can I get a large slushie of blue raspberry?” He asked the girl. 

“Yeah, just one?”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows, “Uh, yeah. Why?”

“You usually get two. But whatever.” The girl turned around and started pouring the slushie.

“That’ll be 8.52.”

Michael nodded, handing her the money. 

“Thanks, have a good day.”

Michael grabbed his purchases and headed out, ready for the car ride. He figured that before he reached Jeremy’s house, he would restock on snacks and get two slushies. That way he wouldn't come in empty-handed.

Once inside his car, he set his snacks on the passenger seat and his slushie in the cupholder. Once he was situated he started the car and pulled out, starting the ride. After about ten minutes of listening to his music, he turned it down to call Jeremy. He was glad he had decided to buy a Bluetooth kit to connect to his car.

“_Michael? _” Jeremy answered the call, his voice thick with sleepiness.

“Hey, Jere. Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“_Yeah, kinda. But it's ok. What’s up? _” There was a small yawn, Jeremy was still half-asleep.

“Uh, well, I am on my way to your house.” There was a loud crash over the speaker, but Michael laughed, “I'm guessing you forgot what day it was.”

“_No, of course not. Why would you think that? _” Jeremy sounded embarrassed.

“Because I told you I would call you and I told you what time, but you're still asleep when I called.”

“_Pshh, that doesn't prove a thing._”

“Uh-huh. Sure. So why were you still asleep then?”

“_Uh, no reason._”

“Ok, I believe you, Jere,” Michael said, sarcastically.

“_Really?! _ ” Jeremy said, surprised, “_I mean, of course, you do._” Jeremy yawned again, still tired.

“Did you stay up late last night?”

“_No? _”

“Jere.”

“_I didn't._” Jeremy protested.

“Jeremy.”

“_Fine, I did. But I'll be fine when you get here._”

Michael shook his head, “Just go back to sleep, Jere. I'll be there soon.”

“_That's a lie. Plus, I feel bad, because we were going to talk so you wouldn't feel lonely on your way down here._”

“I promise that it's fine, Jere. I'll listen to music. When you wake up again, you can call me then. You aren't any fun to talk to while you are half-asleep.”

“_Fine, but I promise that I'll be ready to go when you are here._”

“I hold you to that, now go back to bed. I'll see you when I get there.”

“_Fine, goodnight, Mikey._”

Michael snorted, “Yeah, goodnight, Jere.”

Michael hung up. He sighed, he had been looking forward to talking to Jeremy on the ride there, but he would rather him be awake when he got there. He would just listen to his music on the way.

<->

Michael pulled into the Heere’s driveway. He parked the car then got out, with a bag and two slushies. He walked up to the doorway and rang the bell. As he waited, he fidgeted nervously, looking around the neighborhood. The door opened showing Jeremy.

“Mikey!” Jeremy shouted, pulling him into a hug.

“Woah, hi, Jere.”

“Come in, Evan is actually here right now. His mom wanted him to come over.” Jeremy said, looking straight at him. 

Michael just tilted his head, not getting what Jeremy was trying to tell him. Jeremy just rolled his eyes and pulled on Michael’s hoodie to bring him down.

“That means you have to call me Jared, dumbass.” He whispered in his ear.

Michael shivered but nodded. “Alright, but I, uh, I didn't bring him a slushie. I guess I could give up mine.”

“We’ll figure it out. Now come on. He’s in my room.” Jeremy dragged Michael upstairs and to his room. “Hey, Evan, this is Michael. He’s my best friend, he lives up in Red Bank.”

“Jeez, Je-Jare, you’re giving away all my info.” Michael chuckled nervously. “Hey, Evan.”

He looked at the other teen, sitting on the bed, crisscrossed. He had a pale blue shirt on and his cast was held close to his chest by his other arm.

“Ah, man. How’d you break your arm, dude?”

“I fell off a tree,” Evan answered.

“Oh,” Michael felt, awkward, he would offer to sign it, but he had just met Evan. “Uh, do you want a slushie?” He asked, holding the two up.

“Uh, no thanks, sorry.”

“No, it's cool, dude. I was worried because I didn't know you were here and I didn't get you one. Here you go, Jare.” He handed Jeremy the other one.

“Thanks, I- Wait, you got me the pina colada?” Jeremy turned and glared at Michael.

“Yeah,” Michael shrugged, grinning, “Is something wrong?” He asked innocently.

Jeremy’s jaw tightened, “Yeah, but you know what, I don't want to argue. Did you at least get me some Reese’s?”

“Yeah, I'm not that mean,” Michael started to root through the bag before pulling out the package. He tossed it over to Jeremy who missed it. “Nice catch, nerd.”

Jeremy froze, looking at him, “Yeah, well,” He laughed, nervously.

Michael’s eyes widened, “Shit, um,” He cut himself off, looking at Evan. “Want anything?” He asked, weakly.

“I'm fine. Thank you.”

“Ok.” The three of them sat in silence. 

Looking around the room, Michael noticed just how little Jeremy had actually unpacked. He hadn't been exaggerating when he said that he just had his bed with blankets and sheets.

“Um, I think that I should go. But it was nice meeting you, Michael.” Evan said, standing up.

“Uh, yeah, you too, man.” Michael waved as he walked out.

“I'm gonna walk him out,” Jeremy followed after Evan.

Michael nodded, even though Jeremy couldn't see him. He hit his head on the wall. He had fucked up by calling Jeremy a nerd. He remembered the story about how he was fed up with being called that.

He sat down on the bed, waiting for Jeremy to return. His apology was on the tip of his tongue. When the door opened, Michael shot to his feet.

“I am so so sorry, Je-” Michael abruptly stopped himself. Instead of Jeremy, Evan was in the doorway.

“Sorry, I forgot my jacket,” Evan said, nervously shifting on his feet.

“Oh, right, ok.” Michael plopped back down on to the bed. 

Evan quickly grabbed his jacket and was about to head out when he turned around suddenly, “Uh, Michael?”

“Yeah, Evan?” Michael asked, looking up at him.

“I was just wondering, if, sorry I shouldn't pry.” Evan twisted the jacket in his hands.

“No, no, no, go ahead. Lord knows that I ask many weird questions.”

“I was just wondering if you and Jared, were, um, were dating?”

Michael felt himself flush, “Uh, I- What, I mean, no?”

“Oh,” Evan frowned slightly, “Ok, bye, Michael.”

“Bye, Evan,” Michael said weakly, waving after him.

Michael sat there for a few minutes, trying to collect his scattered thoughts. Why did Evan think that they were dating in the first place? He groaned into his hands but stopped when he heard the door open again. He looked up and once he actually saw Jeremy, he leaped up.

“Jeremy, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to call you that.”

“Michael, it's fine. I really don't care.” Jeremy said.

“You don't?” Michael asked, hesitant to believe him. He watched his face for any of his tells that he was lying. When he didn't find one, he frowned, “Fine. Should we unpack your room?” He changed the subject.

Jeremy looked around, sheepishly rubbing his neck, “Are you willing to help me?”

“Of course, dude. I was expecting to do it anyway.”

“I- Hey!”

Michael laughed, “Don't hate just ‘cause you know it's true.”

Jeremy pouted and crossed his arms, “Fine, you are right.”

They looked around the room, “Uh, where should we start?” Michael asked.

“Can you start with the trinkets and I can do clothes?”

“Sure. Oh, hey, can I play some music?”

“Yeah, no problem. I mean you are helping me.”

Michael took out his phone and selected a random playlist, without looking. He started to move to the box when he paused.

“Huh, I forgot about this playlist.”

Jeremy looked up, “Is this an old one?”

“Yeah at least a couple years, middle school, maybe?”

“Wow, that is old.”

Michael hummed as he sat down next to a box, full of small trinkets. As Michael started to take out the small figurines and mementos, he started to reminisce.

“Dude, look at this. Remember that?” he asked holding up a picture of them at the pool.

“Uh, wait, yeah,” Jeremy said, “That was the day right before middle school, right?”

“Uh-huh. And look at this one.” He held up another.

“Yeesh, I don't like this one.” Jeremy took the picture, “Ugh, that was the first day of having braces. That hurt so much.”

“Yeah, and you kept crying to me above never being loved because of them.”

Jeremy pushed him, “That's not true. ...I think.”

Michael snickered, “Sure it was. You did that when you got your retainer, too.”

Jeremy blushed, “Nope, none of this happened. You are lying.”

Michael laughed, “Sure, let's go with that. Now, where do you want these?”

“Uh, I'm putting most of my pictures on this corkboard. I'm hanging it over my desk. What d’ya think?”

“Sounds good. I mean it is your room.”

“Yeah, well, I don't trust myself to make it look nice.”

“Well, that's the best part. You can just decorate it however you want. Who cares what people think? And besides, the people who will be here the most are probably you, your dad, and me.”

“Yeah, that's true. I don't expect anyone to drive all the way down here. And I think Evan likes his house better than mine.”

Michael smiled and shook his head, “See? I'm not gonna care what your room looks like. I'm probably gonna care the least.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, “Thanks, Mikey.”

“No, prob. Now, here are the first ones that I think are _ the best _.”

Jeremy turned around at the tone of his voice. “I don't know if I believe you,” He said, grabbing the pictures. 

Michael snickered as Jeremy looked over the pictures. He had purposely chosen ones that were blurry or one of them wasn't looking at the camera.

“Why do I have these?” Jeremy asked, looking at Michael, exasperated. “These are all terrible. Give me the actual ones, Miley.”

“Excuse me? Those are all amazing. I don't have any other choices.”

Jeremy raised his eyebrow and walked over to where Michael had been sitting. “Then what are these?”

“The ones I'm stealing,” Michael deadpanned.

“No way,” Jeremy protested, “I'm not allowing you to take my photos. I have collected these masterpieces for over fourteen years.”

“Ok, sure, Mr. Dramatic. You literally just insulted a stack of them.”

“...Whatever, I'm taking these and hanging them up.”

Michael shook his head and sat back down, “What about the rest of them? We, well, you have a shit ton. But I mean I think I have the same amount back at my house, so. Why did we take so many?” He looked at Jeremy, holding another stack of photos. “We don't have as many with the rest of the Squad. I think that I have exactly ten.”

Jeremy cocked his head, “I think our parents took most of these, but some are from your photography phrase. But, yeah, I have, I think six with all of the Squad and maybe two separate ones with Chris.”

“Huh, I guess you're right. Anyway, what do you want me to do with the rest of these?”

“I should have a couple of photo albums. I bought some when we moved. I knew that we have a ton of photos. They should be in the bottom of that box, tell if they aren't there.”

Michael hummed and turned around, rummaging inside the box. He found the albums at the very bottom. He pulled out three, thick books.

“Jeez, think that these will all be filled?” Michael held up the three up.

Jeremy turned around from where he was pinning the photos. “Oh, uh, well I was hoping for more photos to fill the extra room.” 

“Ah, gotcha, makes sense.”

It was silent, except for the sound of Michael’s music.

“Should we take one now? So you can start filling up the room?”

Jeremy looked up, “Now? With what?”

“Really, Jeremy?” Michael looked at him, “We do have phones now. We can use these, wonderful devices, to take pictures. Which can later be printed.”

Jeremy blushed, “Well, sorry. I'm not thinking. Ok, sure.”

“Great,” Michael grinned, “Come over here. I want to get your unpacked boxes in the back. That way I can win this argument in the future.”

Jeremy spluttered, but walked over to him and sat down next to him. Michael snorted at how far apart he was sitting.

“Dude, relax.”

Michael threw an arm over Jeremy’s shoulders and grinned at the camera. Jeremy relaxed and offered a hesitant smile to the camera. Michael quickly took it. He dropped his arm and looked at the photo. He angled it over so Jeremy could see it.

“Whatcha think?” Michael asked.

“Um, it's good?” Jeremy sounded distracted.

Michael looked at Jeremy, “Is something wrong?” He furrowed his eyebrows and scanned his face.

Jeremy had a red face, but he shook his head. “Nope, everything's fine.”

“Hmm, I don't believe you. But if you truly say that you're ok, I'll respect your space.”

Michael leaned on Jeremy and quickly snapped another photo. In that photo, Michael looked oddly concentrated and Jeremy looked scared. Michael took one look at it and burst out laughing.

“What?” Jeremy asked, trying to grab the phone from Michael.

“You look like a scared rabbit, dude,” Michael said, showing Jeremy the photo.

“Hey! ...You are actually right. Delete it.”

“No fucking way, I'm sending this to the group chat.”

“What, Mikey, no.”

Jeremy leaned over, trying to grab the phone. Michale cackled as he leaned back on his back in order to try to protect his phone. Jeremy just climbed over his body, trying to grab it. 

“Boom,” Michael yelled out, “Sent. No way to stop it.”

“Michael,” Jeremy drew out the last syllable, “You have betrayed me. How dare you.” He stood up and grabbed his own phone, then joined Michael on the floor. He went to the group chat. They waited only a couple of seconds before the first texts rolled in.

> **Headphones:** _ *sent png.scaredrabbitjere* _
> 
> **Playrehearsal: ** _ Aww, cute guys. _
> 
> **Playrehearsal:** _ But have you still not unpacked yet? _
> 
> **Headphones:** _ i know right chris _
> 
> **Headphones:** _ hes forcing me to help _
> 
> **Headphones:** _ help me _
> 
> **Pink: ** _ I want to know why is Jere so scared _
> 
> **Berry: ** _ Obvi, Michael scared him _
> 
> **Pink:** _ Right duh so obvi _
> 
> **BlueAnxiety:** _ Do you guys really have to attack me? Right now? _
> 
> **Berry: ** _ Of course _
> 
> **BlueAnxiety:** _ Thanks, Chlo _
> 
> **BiClub:** _ is it attckong jeremy ahpurs _
> 
> **Berry:** _ I'm sorry? What’s that last word? _
> 
> **BiClub: ** _ ahpurs _
> 
> **BiClub:** _ duh _
> 
> **TallGuy:** _ it's hours _
> 
> **TallGuy: ** _ rich can't type we all know this _
> 
> **Playrehearsal:** _ Ok, but it's not attacking Jeremy hours _
> 
> **Playrehearsal:** _ But it's nice to see that Jeremy is ok. _
> 
> **TallGuy:** _ yeah, he never sends us photos. he could have had green skin for all we know _
> 
> **Hotgoss: ** _ Green skin _
> 
> **TallGuy:** _ don't judge my analogy _

Michael rolled his eyes at the conversation. He looked up at Jeremy. Jeremy caught his eye and they shared a smile.

“Want to finish? Or play video games?” Jeremy asked, his eyes shining.

Michael looked around, “Dude, we didn't even unpack a single box. Why don't we finish it and then play video games?”

Jeremy groaned, “That's gonna take forever.”

“But I don't want to help you unpack every single weekend.” Michael argued, “Let's just finish this really quickly. That way the other weekends, we can play uninterrupted.”

Jeremy looked at the ground, “Can we at least take a break at some time?”

Michael laughed, “Of course, don't worry.”

“Ugh, fine. Let's do it.” Jeremy rolled over, then pushed himself up. Michael sat up and started to take out the figurines and small trinkets. Jeremy returned to his task of pinning up the photos.

They worked, in comfortable silence, for a couple hours. Every so often, their phones would chime with a new message in the group chat. They chatted every once in a while. Michael sang softly with his music.

Once it was one, Jeremy threw himself on the bed. Michael looked it up from a random box. He had moved on and was on his third one. 

“What’s up?”

“I'm bored,” Jeremy complained. “Can we move on? Eat lunch or something?”

Michael laughed at Jeremy’s desperation, “Sure, Jere. Let's head downstairs.”

Jeremy cheered and ran downstairs, with Michael closely following him. Mr. Heere was in the living room, watching some tv. He raised an arm in greeting at the sight of the boys.

Jeremy walked into the kitchen and started to open some cabinets. Michael opened the fridge.

“Uh, want some mac n’ cheese?” Jeremy offered.

“Sure, we can put some corn in it.”

“You want to ruin the cheesy goodness with,” Jeremy looked around before whispering, “_ vegetables? _”

Michael blinked at him, an amused smile on his face, “Uh, yeah. It's just corn?”

Jeremy stared at him in disgust, “You can ruin your own food, but not mine.”

“What are you talking about? Corn makes mac n’ cheese so much better.”

Jeremy wrinkled his nose, “Ok, then you can make your own box of it. Take your corn and leave.”

“Fine,” Michael shot back, “I will.”

Michael grabbed his own box and started to pull out the needed materials, including the corn.

“Wait, dude, no. We can't waste two boxes. Just don't put corn in the pot.”

“Nope, you disrespected my food.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, “Fine. I am sorry. Is that what you want?”

“That's a start, but you have to try it with corn. At least one bite.”

Jeremy side-eyed him, “Fine. I'll do it. If you make it.”

“Deal.” They shook hands. 

Michael started to boil the water as Jeremy watched.

“So, you still can't cook? At all?”

“Do you really think that I developed the skill in the one week I was away from you?”

“...Maybe? I mean you are starting to drive. Hey! I should take you out! That could be fun?”

Jeremy shook his head, “Nah, you have to be at least eighteen. I think. I don't want to test it either way.”

Michael pouted, “Aw, man. I was looking forward to doing that with you.”

“Aww, that's ok, Mikey,” Jeremy patted his cheek, “You can teach me to do something else. Like cooking?”

Michael nodded, “Yeah, then I can make fun of your terrible cooking skills.”

“What! Hey! They aren't that bad.”

“Jere. You can't even boil water. That's bad.”

Jeremy crossed his arms, “Hmph, I don't believe that.”

“Fine, then name one thing you can cook.”

“...I don't have to prove anything to you.”

Michael laughed, “That's ‘cause you don't have anything to prove.”

“I don't have to take this. I could leave.” Jeremy threatened.

“Fine, go upstairs and finish unpacking, while I enjoy this mac n’ cheese. All. By. My. Self.”

Jeremy harumphed, “Fine, I guess I'll stay.”

They stayed in silence for the rest of the time as Michale finished cooking. He poured out two bowls, putting corn in his. Then he presented it to Jeremy, who had moved to the kitchen counter.

“Thanks, looks good.” Jeremy started to dig in.

“Ah, ah, ah, you said that you would try some with corn first.”

“Ugh, fine, give me the spoon.” 

Jeremy made a big show of getting a spoonful, with the least amount of corn on it. He grimaced before sticking it in his mouth. He immediately swallowed the food, not tasting it.

“Yeah, that's disgusting.”

“Wha- You didn't even try it! You just swallowed it. Whole!”

“I mean, if you want to waste more of your food, just so I try it, be my guest.”

“No way,” Michael said, scooting his bowl away from Jeremy. He started to shovel the food into his mouth. Jeremy followed suit.

They quickly polished off their bowls and stuck them in the dishwasher, before heading upstairs.

“So, what do we do now? I'm done with boxes for the day.”

Michael looked around, “Yeah, I am, too. Besides, you only have, what? Two boxes left. And those are mostly filled with clothes. So, let's play video games?”

Jeremy looked up, “Yeah! Thank god you said something. I've been dying to play AOTD with you in person. Online isn't as fun.”

“I agree with you, Jere. It's just not the same feeling.”

Jeremy grinned and then crossed his room and grabbed his disc. Michael settled on the floor, sitting against Jeremy’s bed. Jeremy had set up the tv, with some help from Mr. Heere, a couple of days ago. 

Jeremy came back and sat next to Michael, handing him a controller, “There you go, Player One.”

“Thank you, Player Two.” Michael teased.

Michael turned on the controller and then went through the menu to find the game. He quickly started it and Jeremy joined. 

“Should we start at a lower level, to get back in the groove, or start at ten?”

“Let's start at nine and then work our way up. Oh, wait. We have to figure out level eleven.”

Michael groaned, remembering their past failed attempts. “If it's just as bad, let's just get high.”

“Did you bring some?” Jeremy asked, wide-eyed.

“Yeah, man. I said I would, remember?”

“Honestly? No.”

Michael snorted, “Ok, well it's in my bag. Now, let's start the game.”

“Michael. You have to start it.”

“Oh. Oh, yeah. Whoops. Ok, let's start.”

Michael clicked the start button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember writing the beginning of this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys really needed to talk. Lots of dialogue.

Jeremy started mashing the buttons, “Michael! Behind you!”

Michael whirled his character around, but took several hits, “Shit, I don't have much health left. Do you know if there is a health pack or something nearby?”

“Sorry, Mikey, I don't see one.” 

Michael groaned, “Fuck, I don't think that I can handle another wave.”

The next wave came and quickly killed off Michael. Without any backup, Jeremy went down soon after Michael.

Jeremy threw himself back on the bed, “Ugh, why did we decide to play this level again?”

Michael grunted, “Who fucking knows.”

Jeremy rolled over on his stomach, “Can we please just get high right now?”

“Definitely, I can't deal with this level anymore.”

Michael rolled off the bed and stood up. He walked over to his overnight bag and dug through the pockets. “Haha, found it.” He held up a small plastic bag. 

“This one is trippy apparently, so we can't use all of this.”

“Aww, why not,” Jeremy complained.

“Dude, we have never done this at your house, it's always mine. And your dad is here. So, let's not go crazy. If you want, I can make it larger and we can share a roll?”

“Yeah, let's do that. Um, let me see if I have a candle or something around here.” Jeremy picked himself up and went hunting around his room.

Michael proceeded to roll a joint for both of them, watching Jeremy move around. Eventually, Jeremy gave up.

“Ok, so I don't have one, but I’m gonna see if we have one downstairs and then also get us some snacks. Any requests?”

“Uh, can I have some crackers? I’m in a snacky mood not sugary.”

“Yeah, sure, dude,” Jeremy walked out and closed the door softly behind him.

Michael sat there, waiting for Jeremy to get back. He had decided for him to get back before lighting the joint. After a couple of minutes, the door opened again, revealing Jeremy carrying a huge candle and a large bag of tortilla chips.

“Sorry, we are out of crackers, but this should do, right?”

“Yeah, that's fine, don't worry about it,” Michael said, “Want a hit?” He held up the joint.

“I need to light the candle, but absolutely, it's been way too long since we have done this.” Jeremy lit the candle and handed the cap to Michael. 

“Yeah, a month?”

“I think that it's been longer.”

“Sorry, I meant a month before you left, so a month and a half?”

“That… Wow. I didn't realize that it's been that long.” 

Jeremy sat down next to Michael, staring at the joint in his hand.

“Jeremy? You don't have to smoke. You know that.”

“What, uh, no, I want to do. Don't worry.” Jeremy said quickly.

“Okay, dude, whatever you say. Do you want me to do it first?” Michael offered.

“Um, yeah, that would, yeah.”

“Very eloquent,” Michael laughed, taking the blunt from Jeremy, “Are you sure you aren't high, yet?”

“Shut up, dude,” Jeremy laughed, punching him in the arm.

Michael just chuckled and took a hit, “Sure, sure, whatever you say.”

He offered the joint back to Jeremy. Jeremy gave it a weird look

“I, um, I don't think I can do this?” Jeremy said nervously.

Michael lowered his hand, “Why not? I won’t pressure you, I just want to know why.”

“I, um, well I was never good at smoking, but, I also… I just, it makes me,” Jeremy struggled, “I can't, it's not allowed.”

“Not allowed?” Michael repeated.

“Yeah, it is, ugh, forbidden? No, that's not right. I just, I can't.” Jeremy was starting to get himself worked up.

“Jere,” Michael placed the blunt in the candle cap. “Is this because of the Squip? Because if so, I have some red with me.”

“I, yeah? But also, no?”

“Jeremy, I want to help you, but I can't right now. So, I can give you some red and then we can talk. Is that ok?”

Jeremy nodded vigorously, “Yeah, yeah, that's a good plan. I, um-”

“Don't try to talk, just figure out what you want to say.” Michael patted Jeremy’s knee, then stood up to get the red.

He sighed, it had been a while since they had smoked, but he didn't think that the Squip would have had a problem with it. You would think that smoking would be seen as an act of rebellion, or cool. But it seemed that it wasn't. Or maybe the Squip didn't want Jeremy doing it recreationally, just like it didn't like masturbation. But who knows. Not Michael that's for sure. 

Michael turned back around, holding the bottle of red Mountain Dew. He looked at Jeremy and saw that he was sitting there with tears slipping down his cheeks.

“Jere?” Michael quickly crossed the room and knelt down next to him. There was no reaction from Jeremy, however.

“Shit, um, ok, Jeremy? Can you hear me? The Squip is an asshole who can fuck off. We defeated him. In fact, I have some red here for you.” When there was no response, Michael held Jeremy’s face. “Hey, Jere. Just focus on me. Breathe in and breathe out. What is he telling you?”

Michael leaned closer when he saw Jeremy’s lips moving. “Everything about me is so terrible… Everything about me makes me want to die…” The phrases were repeated over and over.

Michael leaned back, staring at Jeremy for a second before moving. He grabbed a cup from his backpack and poured a tiny bit in. He went back to Jeremy and opened his mouth.

“I'm sorry, this will most likely be uncomfortable.” Michael winced as he poured a fraction of the liquid in Jeremy’s mouth.

He sat waiting for Jeremy to swallow by habit. Once he had swallowed the drink, Michael repeated the process. After two more times, Michael got a response from Jeremy.

“Please… More… I need…”

Michael squeezed Jeremy's hand and poured some more in his mouth. “It's ok, Jere. The Squip can't control you. I will be here, every time. Your dad is here for you, and so is the rest of our squad. We’ll all help you.”

Jeremy swallowed, “Michael..?”

“Shush, have some more. Then we can talk.”

Michael kept giving Jeremy red and talking softly to him. After ten minutes of sitting there, Jeremy smiled at him.

“Thanks, Mickey. I don't know why that overwhelmed me so much.”

“Hey, it's ok. We don't always have to understand what we are feeling. Do you want to talk about it or..?”

Jeremy nodded, “I want to talk, but I don't know where to start.” He looked down at the floor.

“Um, can you tell me about what you were saying?” Michael asked.

“I… What I was saying?” Jeremy was white.

“Yeah, the ‘everything about me is so terrible, everything about me makes me want to die’.”

“I- uh, that was, it, um,” Jeremy sputtered.

“Jeremy? This wasn't a one-time thing, was it? Did you say it often?”

“I, uh, I.” Jeremy looked at the door and back to Michael. “It is,” He licked his lips.

“Jeremy, please, let’s talk.” Michael pleaded, “Get everything off your chest.”

“Ok, um, well that mantra was one of the first things I was told by the Squip. Every day, I was forced to say and eventually, I started to believe it.”

“Oh, Jere, why didn't you tell me?”

“I dunno,” Jeremy shrugged, “ It's true, isn't it? And it's not that important.”

“I- Excuse me? It is definitely not true.” Michael was staring at Jeremy.

“But it is, and I can tell that you think that way.”

Michael looked at him incredulously, “What am I doing to make you think that.”

“Well, it just that, we aren't connecting anymore. You never touch me anymore, it's harder to talk sometimes, so we are silent and we can't even play video games. We used to be connected and we could work together. It was like I could read your mind, and you could read mine, but not anymore. And I just… I'm sorry, this is silly.” Jeremy folded in on himself, laying his head on his knees.

Michael stared at Jeremy. He didn't realize that the wall he had created between them had been hurting Jeremy so much.

“Hey, Jere? It's not stupid and I'm sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Jeremy lifted his head.

“I made this,” Michael gestured, “barrier between us. I just thought that we shouldn't be so dependent on each other. I thought it would be better. And I didn't want my heart broken by you again.”

Jeremy stared at him, “Why didn't you tell about any of that?”

“Because it's hard, Jeremy. I just can't make myself to bring it up.” Michael ran his hands through his hair, “Kind of like how you couldn't tell me the whole story with the Squip.”

“Oh,” Jeremy said, quietly. He resumed his previous position of hugging his legs.

“Do you want a hug?” Michael’s voice was small.

“Really? I didn't mess up this whole thing?” Jeremy perked up.

“No, we just have to communicate more often with each other, ok?” 

“I can do that, I promise.” Jeremy unfolded himself, “But before we do, should we clean up? Or at least move all of this to a better spot?”

“Yeah, we should,” Michael agreed, looking around.

The pair stood up and side-by-side started to clean. Once they were done, they stood in the middle of the room, staring at each other.

“Um, what do we do now?” Jeremy asked awkwardly.

“I was going to get ready for bed, you can do whatever you want during that time.” Michael grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom.

“Dude, I’ve seen you naked before, why are you going to the bathroom?” Jeremy asked, confused.

“Because I have to brush my teeth and wash my face? What else?” Michael grinned at him and shook his head, “ How do you even function?”

“Hey! I just didn't think of that, besides I'm used to not doing that during sleepovers.” Jeremy admitted.

“I'm staying here for about three days, I'm brushing my teeth and washing my face,” Michael deadpanned, walking out of the room.

“Well, I-” But Michael had already left. 

Jeremy sighed and turned to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxers and a random t-shirt. As he was about to change he stopped. Should he really wear just this? Even though he has seen Michael naked and vice versa, they had just admitted to this rift between them. Were they at that stage again?

Jeremy shook his head, he would just brush his teeth and wash his face and then change. That way he could see what Michael wore. Then he wouldn't have to worry. 

He nodded, satisfied with his choice and head to the bathroom. In the hallway, he found Michael turning around and opening several doors.

“Nope, nope, oh that's Mr. Heere, nope, oh hi, Jere.”

“Hi, Michael. Is something wrong?” Jeremy asked him, innocently.

“Nope, just trying to find your blanket closet. You never showed me where it was.”

“Our blanket closet?” Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows. “Why do you want to know?”

“For blankets, duh.” Michael groaned, “But I can't find it.”

“That's ‘cause we don't have one. Did you finish in the bathroom? I'm taking it over.”

“Wha- hey! You can't do that, I still have yet to go to it, because I was looking for the blanket closet.”

“We have never had one, Mikey, why did you think we would now?”

“I don't know, maybe because you moved to a new house?”

Jeremy snorted, “Ok, whatever, I'm going to the bathroom.”

“Fine, I'll go and change in your bedroom.” Michael huffed and turned around, heading back.

Jeremy laughed and headed to the bathroom, quickly going through his routine. When he gets out, he sees Michael waiting for him in a shirt and boxers.

“Alright, all yours,” Jeremy says with a flourish.

“Thanks,” Michael pushed past him and opened his bag open. 

Jeremy watched him for a second then went back to his room to change. He grabbed the clothes from the top of the dresser and pulled them on. He threw his discarded clothes in the hamper. Then he sat down on the bed, waiting for Michael to return.

Jeremy sat, awkwardly, on his bed for five minutes before his door opened. He turned around to see Michael walking in. Michael threw his bag off to the side before clambering onto Jeremy’s bed.

“I’m tired, emotions take too much energy,” Michael mumbled.

Jeremy laughed softly, “Yeah, that's true.”

He laid down next to Michael, tense and not sure what he should do. Apparently Michael had no so such reservations because he threw his arm over Jeremy.

“Calm down, just relax,” Michael whispered in his ear.

“I, um, yeah,” Jeremy gulped, but he willed his body to relax.

Once he was relaxed, Michael hummed and scooted closer. “G’night, Jere.”

Jeremy laid there listening to Michael’s breathing. Eventually, after an hour, he fell asleep, with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys still need to talk, but they've started to.
> 
> I don't know if you guys caught onto some of the things that Jeremy mentioned in his meltdown. But I think that the two would have been really affectionate in a physical way before the Squip and then after, they would be less so. I tried to portray that, but I dont know if I really did.
> 
> Also, give me criticism, especially on the Squip scene. I'm not very confident in that scene, but those types of scenes aren't my area.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This long-ass thing is finally finished.

Jeremy woke up to someone shaking him. He groaned and pushed his face into his pillow.

“Hey, Jeremy, I have to go into the office, but I will be back in time for dinner, around five. Did you get that?”

Jeremy nodded and cracked his eyes open. He was greeted with the sight of his dad, dressed up in his suit, standing over his bed.

“Ok, well, in case you forget, I'm going to send you a text with what I just said.”

Jeremy nodded and just closed his eyes again. The last sound he heard before he fell back asleep, was his door closing softly.

<->

“Jere. Jeremy. Wake up. Hey. You are on my arm. Jerry. Furry. Player Two. Blue boy. Jeremy~ Wake up~” Michael poked his cheek

Jeremy groaned in response but didn't move. 

“C ‘mon, wake up. I gotta piss. And you are on my arm, so I can't move.” Michael whined.

Jeremy turned over to face Michael. 

“Are you going to let me up?”

Jeremy just latched on even tighter to Michael.

“What? Dude, get off. I'm gonna piss all over your bed, so you better let me go.”

Jeremy whined, “Fine, but come back?”

“Of course, now can I go?” Michael’s voice was full of amusement.

Jeremy let him go and turned back over. He grabbed the blanket and then scooted into Michael’s warm spot. He laid there, waiting for Michael to come back. Unfortunately for him, he fell asleep before Michael came back.

<->

The next time he woke up, no one was there. His body had woken him up all by itself. He blinked and looked around. There was no one else in the room but the curtains had been opened. Jeremy knew that he hadn't done that.

Jeremy was tired and had a pounding headache. He groaned quietly and closed his eyes again. He wanted to remember what happened last night. All he knew was that he and Michael had been playing the video game. What had happened after that?

The door opened softly. Jeremy turned towards the noise.

“Michael..?”

“Hey, Jere, I figured that you should get up and eat something. Probably should drink something too.”

“I, what happened last night?” Jeremy pushed himself up and onto his elbows. “My head hurts.”

Michael blinked at him, “You don't remember last night? Nothing?”

“No, why? What happened?”

Michael looked at the ground, “The Squip came back. I had to give you some Red. And then we started to talk. About how you feel.”

Jeremy swallowed, suddenly nervous, “And, what did I say?”

“Um, how you felt that we weren't connecting anymore and we weren't close anymore.”

“Oh,” Jeremy let out a little sigh. “Ok, and then?”

“Um, well after that we just cleaned up and went to bed.”

Jeremy nodded and looked around. “Are you sure that that’s it? You seem really nervous.”

Michael looked up at him and gave a small smile, “Well, I was more nervous about you. Because you can't remember anything from last night.”

“Yeah, that, that happens whenever the Squip comes back.”

“Has it come back before?” 

“Yeah, it has. But I’ve always been able to deal with it, so don't worry about me. Haha. I can take care of myself, don't need any help. Y’know?” Jeremy started to ramble.

“Ok,” Michael clapped his hands to stop Jeremy from continuing, “We still have more to talk about. But not now. I think that you need to calm down and get some food in you. Oh, by the way, where is your dad?”

“Um, I don't know? Check my phone. He may have texted me something.” Jeremy grabbed his phone from the stand and threw it on the opposite side of the bed. 

Michael grabbed it and saw on the screen a barrage of texts.

“Woah, um, ok, well your dad said that he went into the office but will back for dinner. But you, I guess, we have a ton of messages from everyone telling us to call them. At like midnight.”

“Oh, why didn't we call them?”

“We had already gone to bed.”

“Oh, that's early for us.”

“Yeah, well. So should we call them now or wait?"

“I mean we can, but I’m gonna eat the whole time.” Jeremy shrugged and started to get out of bed.

“Ok,” Michael followed him downstairs, “I made you some eggs, but I can make something else if you want.”

“Nah,” Jeremy waved him off, “I'll make toast, but I'm good.”

“Ok,” Michael turned his attention to Jeremy’s phone, trying to set up a call. “Do you not have the skype app on here?”

“Um, no. I always use my laptop. You can use your phone.”

Michael nodded and pulled out his phone. He was also met with notifications for requests to skype. “Jeez, these guys really like to spam, don't they?”

“Definitely,” Jeremy sat down with his toast and eggs in hand, “I no longer get notifications from the group chat. I missed some of the times when everyone else was on and I got upwards of 200 texts.”

“Wait, really? Wow, I never thought about how much we actually text.”

“Yeah, well,” Jeremy took a bite of his toast, “When you have eight people all texting at the same time, it can add up.”

“Yeah, I guess so, I dunno. I usually catch them quickly after it starts going. Or I start it.”

Jeremy snorted, “Yeah, I know. You can ramble on and on in your texts. I think that one time I got three pages worth of texts when you were high.”

“Uh-huh, ok, well I started the call. I think everyone can get on. Except for Christine, she’s at a play rehearsal.”

“Oh, yeah, isn't her performances coming up? In like a week?”

“_Yeah, they are. _”

Michael and Jeremy yelped. On Michael’s phone screen, it was split in two. Rich was on one half and Chloe and Brooke on the other.

“Oh, hey guys.” Michael relaxed, “You could have given us a bit of a warning, y’ know.”

“_But what’s the fun in that? _” Rich complained.

“Hey, where’s Jenna?” Jeremy squinted at the screen, “I don't see her or Jake for that matter.”

“_I think that Jake is at a doctor’s appointment, _” Rich explained.

“_And Jenna is with us, _ ” Brooke spoke up, “ _ She’s just away from the camera. She wanted to paint her nails. _”

Michael gasped dramatically, “What? Without me? How dare.”

Jeremy snorted, “Can't believe you don't want to act.”

“I can be dramatic, just not in front of other people,” Michael argued.

“What about all of them, then? Aren't they people?”

“Ok, let me reiterate, in front of people I don't know.”

Jeremy just shook his head, disappointed. “C’ mon, you guys have to agree with me.” he pointed towards the screen.

“_Yeah, you should definitely join the play with me, Michael. It was a lot of fun last year. _” Rich tried to convince Michael.

“_While I think that Michael would be great as an actor, _ ” Brooke interjected, “ _ It's up to him. _”

“_But that's boring, you gotta pressure someone, _” Rich laughed good-naturedly.

“Guys, I only want to do lights. That way it's me and one other person and I don't have to worry too much.” Michael said.

Jeremy shook his head, “My legacy at Middleborough ends with me.”

Michael scoffed, “Yeah, the one year of acting you have. The Great Heere legacy.” He made a wide motion with his hands as if to show it on a sign.

“_So, I take it you aren't doing the play again at your new school, _” Chloe asked.

“Nah,” Jeremy shook his head, “I don't want to draw a ton of attention to myself. I don't want people to recognize me. Maybe I’ll do it again in college.”

“_I think you should stick with it. You were pretty good at acting. _” Jenna’s voice floats through the phone’s speaker.

Jeremy scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah… Not really though. It was mostly me being controlled. But the part where I was in control, I found fun.”

“_Ok, well, away from that subject, _ ” Rich clapped his hands, “ _ I wanna know about Evan. you haven't really mentioned him very much, Jeremy. What can you tell us, Michael? _”

“Um, ok well,” Michael tapped his chin, trying to think back, “He is really shy like Jere said. The only memorable time was after Jeremy had left the room. We talked for maybe a minute.”

“What? When was this?” Jeremy cut in, looking confused.

“You were walking him out, but he came back up to get his coat. But right before he left, he asked if Jere and I were dating.”

Rich burst out laughing, with the rest of them not too far off. Brook was the most contained, trying to hide her giggles behind her hands. Jeremy sat there gaping at Michael.

“What? Really? He did _ not _ mention anything like that to me.”

“_Ok, but the first time we started to hang out, after the Squip, I totally thought you two were dating. _”

“Yeah, I remember that, Rich. You asked if he was my boyfriend, right after you had your realization you were bi.”

“_Hell yeah, I did. _”

“Did the rest of you guys think that we were dating?” Michael cut Rich off, slightly leaning forward in his chair.

“_Yeah? I mean you two were so close. And not just like you understood each other, but also physically? _”

Chloe hummed in agreement, “_ Yeah, even before we were friends, I always saw you two together. Hanging off each other, your special handshake, just close. _”

“_Why else would I put _boyf _and _riends _on your backpacks? _”

“Because of your Squip?” Jeremy offered.

“_Well, yes, but still, give me some credit, _” Rich complained.

“Give you credit. For thinking that we were dating. When we aren't.” Michael said slowly, “Yep, makes total sense.”

“_Exactly, see he gets it, folks. _”

Michael thumped his head on the table, “Nope, I do not, but keep talking. This is how I wanna die.”

Jeremy patted his back, “If you die, how will I beat AOTD? That works both ways. Can't die.”

“Fine, but somehow, someway, I will die due to Rich.”

“_Hey, that's not true! _” Rich complained.

“_It completely is, Rich. Don't deny it. _” Chloe said.

“Ok, ok, calm down. We all know that it’s true.” Jeremy tried, “But I wanted to know why you guys were so insistent on talking to us yesterday.”

“_No reason. We were just all together, besides Rich. _” Brooke answered.

“_Yeah, I can wait to get out of this hospital. It's been way too long. _” Rich complained.

“Oh, well, um, in that case, we have to do some stuff. My dad is out of the house and he asked us to do something.” Jeremy yawned.

“_Oh, of course. Sorry, we kept you for so long. _” Brook apologized.

“_Yeah, yeah, but we have to talk more often. And Jeremy, you have to come down when I get out of the hospital. _”

“Already planned, Rich.”

“Bye, guys,” Michael quickly interjected.

All of them waved to the camera before Jeremy ended the call. He sighed and laid his head on the table, avoiding his plate.

“Hey, dude?” Michael patted his back, “Everything ok? You do know that we don't have to do anything for your dad, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I just am really tired.” Jeremy sighed softly.

“Really?” Michael looked down at Jeremy who was lying there, “But you slept until noon. And you went to bed at like nine.”

“I know. The Squip can just take a lot out of me. It is very taxing both emotionally and physically.” He lifted his head, “Will you lay down with me? I don't want to be alone, but I'm tired.”

“Yeah, of course.” Michael smiled at him, “We should go upstairs then. Don't want to sleep on the table.”

“Maybe I do,” Jeremy argued half-heartedly, but he followed Michael’s example and stood up.

He left his dishes on the table and started to walk upstairs, slightly swaying. Michael turned around to look at him.

“Uh, maybe you should just lay down on the couch?” Michael said. 

“I can make it upstairs,” Jeremy argued.

“I'm don't trust you that much. Jere, you look like you are about to fall over.” Michael watched him, concerned. 

“I'm fine,” Jeremy argued, “Just let me go.” He pushed past Michael, heading towards the stairs.

Michael watched him slowly walk over. Jeremy closed his eyes before lifting his foot to take the first step.

“Ok, that's it.”

Michael walked to Jeremy and pulled him away, receiving very little resistance. He led him to the couch and pushed him.

Michael sat down next to him and pulled him into a one-sided hug. Jeremy followed through with the motions. 

“Jeremy, are you ok?” Michael asked.

There was a shaking motion against his chest.

“Ok, you understand that we have to talk about it, right?”

There was another shaking motion against him.

“Yeah, we do. But not right now.”

There was no response to that. When Michael looked down at Jeremy, he found him fast asleep, face burrowed into his armpit.

Michael sighed and looked at the ceiling. He knew that he was only staying one more night. This trip made it certain to Michael that Jeremy was still suffering, quite a bit. He wasn't sure how exactly Jeremy was coping. It worried him to not know how Jeremy was feeling. It meant that he couldn't help him in any way. 

But it also meant that at some point, Jeremy had become a much better liar. And they were much farther apart than he thought. He used to know his tics, but not anymore if there were any. The Squip had a much more lasting effect than he had realized. 

Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about it right now. Right now he had to focus on showing Jeremy that they were still friends. Once he did that, it would be much easier for Jeremy to trust him and open up about the Squip.

He sighed, but before anything, they had to get off of this couch. He shifted Jeremy to the side and stood up. Then he leaned over and picked him up. He started up the stairs, struggling slightly. Even though Jeremy was light, Michael wasn't used to carrying a dead weight person. 

Eventually, they got upstairs and Michael placed Jeremy on top of his bed. He tucked Jeremy in and sat down at the end of the bed. He watched Jeremy breathe. In and out. In and out. 

It helped to calm him down. He hadn't even realized that he had been slightly panicking. But seeing that, for right now, Jeremy was fine, helped him. He sighed, running his hands over his face. 

Where had they gone wrong? After the Squip, Michael was at fault, completely and he knew that. He had pushed Jeremy away in an attempt to make things better. Instead, it had just wound up in him being lonely and hurting Jeremy more than he knew. 

He had become so scared of Jeremy hurting him again, he didn't try to bridge the growing gap. Jeremy had noticed what was happening and assumed the worst, blaming himself. But it was on Michael for not trying to trust Jeremy again. 

Michael realized that he was watching Jeremy breathe, who was still asleep and was crying. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. He headed to a spare room, wanting to escape his feelings. Away from Jeremy’s presence. 

<->

Jeremy woke up with a start. Much more differently, from that morning. He looked around and noticed that he was back in his room, but Michael was nowhere to be seen. He shook his head to get rid of his sleepiness and clambered out of the bed. 

He yawned and stretched. The nap had done wonders for him and he felt back in control of his emotions and body. Walking through the hallway, he noticed that the light from the spare room was on and the door shut. 

He walked up to it and knocked quickly. “Michael? I'm up now and I’m going to head downstairs.”

He waited for an answer but didn't get one. He frowned and knocked again, “Michael? Didn't you hear me?”

He heard some shuffling, but, again, there was no response. That worried Jeremy, because usually, Michael responded to him, even if it would just be a tap against the door. He slowly turned the doorknob, so as to not frighten Michael, and found it unlocked. 

He eased it open and popped his head inside. He saw nothing at first so he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He looked around the small room, before walking over to the closet.

Michael was sitting inside, tense and curled up in a ball. His eyes were screwed shut and he had his headphones on. Jeremy could slightly hear the music leaking out. 

Jeremy leaned down and knocked on the door. Michael felt the vibration and cracked open one of his eyes. When he saw Jeremy, he gave a small smile. Jeremy smiled back at him. 

Michael sat up straighter and pushed a pad off his ear. “I’m glad you woke up. You scared me for a while.”

“Can I ask why you came to this room? You could have gone downstairs.”

Michael lowered his eyes, “Yeah, well, I guess I didn't want to go too far but I had to get out of your room.”

“Oh, well, I'm sorry that I scared you. Do you want to head downstairs now?” Jeremy watched Michael’s expression, trying to understand his emotions. 

“I, yeah, let's go.”

Jeremy smiled and stood up, giving Michael his hand. Michael smiled back at him and took his hand, using it to stand up.

“C ‘mon, I'm hungry,” Jeremy said, running down the stairs. 

“I bet, you have been asleep for a couple of hours.” Michael laughed.

“Hey, that just means that we have enough time to beat the next level of AOTD before I get tired again. You on the other hand.” Jeremy left his sentence at that. 

“Hey!” Michael frowned, “You and I both know that I always stay up the latest.”

“Uh-huh, hey do you want to go to Seven-Eleven?” Jeremy asked, opening and closing several cabinets. 

“Aren't you hungry?” Michael asked, going into the kitchen. “You should eat something from your house.”

“Yeah, well, I don't like anything we have right now.” Jeremy said, opening the fridge, “Oh, why don't we get pizza from Dominio’s or somewhere and then go to Seven-Eleven.”

“Are you paying? Because I bought you stuff yesterday.” Michael crossed his arms.

“Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I will,” Jeremy waved him off, “Now, c ‘mon, I'm starving.”

Michael rolled his eyes but followed him towards his car.

<->

Jeremy whooped as they entered the house. He was carrying a box of pizza. Michael trailed behind him, carrying two slushies and a bag of candy and chips.

“We should eat first, Jere,” Michael called to him before he could go upstairs.

“Aw, but I wanna play.”

“Exactly, you will focus on playing and not eating. You were just complaining about starving.”

“Two pieces, then we play.” Jeremy negotiated.

“Three, then we can.” Michael rebutted.

“Fine,” Jeremy grabbed a slice and started to quickly scoff it down.

Michael watched him for a couple of seconds then grabbed his own slice. “So, when is your dad coming back?”

“Um, actually that's a good question. He was supposed to be back by five. Hmm,” Jeremy swiveled his head, looking around his room, “Where’s my phone?”

“Did we leave it downstairs?” Michael asked.

“Maybe? Hold on, let me check my dresser and bed. I usually leave random junk on there.” Jeremy continued to ramble on until he held up his phone in his hand, “Aha! Found it.”

“Great, did your dad text?”

Jeremy tapped his screen, “Um, no, but I do have missed calls from him. Let me call back real quick.”

Michael sat on the floor, awkwardly, as Jeremy called his dad.

“Hey, dad… Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I fell asleep… Yes, I do… Ok, whatever, did you have something to tell me?... Because I have multiple missed calls from you… Yeah, we got pizza… Ah, ok, well see you later.”

Jeremy hung up and looked at his phone, for a second, before turning back to Michael. “Ok, well he got held up at work. He said that we shouldn't expect him until much later.”

“Oh, ok, did he want us to do anything?”

“Nah,” Jeremy moved to sit back down, “Just wanted to say he was going to be late and make sure that we had food.”

“OK, well on that topic, eat your pizza. You are not getting out of eating.” Michael said, firmly.

Jeremy groaned but dutifully, picked up his slice of pizza and continued to eat.

<->

The two boys were laying on their backs, staring at the ceiling. It was now eight and Mr. Heere hadn't come back. They had completed level eleven and instead of celebrating, they were in shock.

“Dude, we did it,” Michael spoke.

“I… I know,” Jeremy’s voice was filled with awe, “I can't believe it. Are we sure? Did we save our progress?”

Michael shot up, “Oh god, what if we didn't?”

Michael frantically started mashing random buttons on his controller to wake up the console. He sighed in relief when he was greeted by the save screen on the game. He quickly saved it again and then turned off the console.

Jeremy was still laying on the ground only he had his phone in hand. “Hey, Michael, my dad hasn't come in yet, right?”

“No? I haven't heard him, why?”

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows and put down his phone. He pushed himself into a sitting position, “Because he was supposed to be here by now and he didn't text me saying he would be even later.”

“I don't know what to tell you. Are you sure he hasn't? Maybe he’s like ten minutes away.”

Jeremy frowned, “Maybe. Yeah, you are probably right. It's probably nothing.” He looked at his phone one more time before throwing it on his bed. 

Michael watched him, not wanting to make a wrong move. “Jere?”

“Hmm? Let’s play some more,” Jeremy held up his controller.

“Take a five-minute break?” Michael suggested, “Then play?”

“Sure, I should probably stretch.” Jeremy smiled, then quickly groaned at his joints popping as he stood up.

Michael laughed at him, “You are such an old man. Hey, you should check the group chat, I’m gonna take a piss.”

As Michael left the room, Jeremy turned around and grabbed his phone, joints still stiff. He unlocked it quickly and went to their group chat. Inside was a discussion on whether or not pineapples belong on pizza.

> **BiClub: ** _ pniaepples deifntely belonmg pon pizza _
> 
> **BiClub:** _yall just don't aoperciat e the masterpeiece tayt isfruit on pizaza _
> 
> **Berry: ** _ Can we please kick Rich out for his terrible… _
> 
> **Berry:** _ Everything? _
> 
> **TallGuy:** _ yeah _
> 
> **TallGuy:** _ sorry rich but pineapple definitely doesn't belong on pizza _
> 
> **BiClub:** _ im hurt _
> 
> **BiClub:** _ iev benn shot _
> 
> **PlayRehersal:** _ C ‘mon, guys don't be mean. Besides, I like pineapple on pizza… _
> 
> **Berry:** _ You have turned to the dark side, how dare you. _
> 
> **BlueAnxiety:** _ ...I like pineapple on pizza _
> 
> **BiClub:** _ helll yeh anoither one _
> 
> **Headphones:** _ and i absolutely hate pineapple _
> 
> **Headphones: ** _ period _
> 
> **Pink:** _ ok what _
> 
> **Pink: ** _ i can no longer stand by idly and watch _
> 
> **Pink: ** _ how dare you _
> 
> **Headphones: ** _ eh,,, its not that good _
> 
> **Pink: ** _ Jere, my previous boyfriend, my friend, my confidante _
> 
> **Berry: ** _ excuse? _
> 
> **Pink:** _ KILL MICHAEL _
> 
> **PlayRehersal:** _ Umm, how about a Skype call instead? _
> 
> **BlueAnxiety: ** _ yeah… much rather that _

Jeremy shook his head at Michael, “Now why the hell did you type that. You know how Brooke feels about pineapple.”

Michael shrugged, “Because I thought why the fuck not. Make for some interesting conversation.”

Jeremy raised his eyebrows before shaking his head. He turned around and grabbed his computer. Michael smiled and then bounce onto his bed. Jeremy turned around to see Michael laying on his stomach watching him.

Jeremy started to blush, “What?”

“Nothing, you just take way too long.” Michael deadpanned.

Jeremy sputtered, “Wha- I- No, I don't.”

“Yeah, you do. Now c ‘mon, set up your laptop.” Michael slapped Jeremy’s bed.

Jeremy scoffed but set down the laptop. He quickly logged into Skype and set up a video call. 

**Jeremy:**

_ Signed in _

_ Started a video call _

**Christine: **

_ Joined video call _

**Chloe:**

_ Joined video call _

**Rich:**

_ Joined video call _

The screen slowed down as people started joining the call. The screen was split into four, each camera had its own section so that it was even. Christine was alone; Brooke and Chloe shared a camera; Rich and Jake another. 

“_Ok, time to settle this debate once and for all. _ ” Rich started the conversation, “ _ Does pineapple belong on pizza? Show of hands. _”

Everyone but Jeremy, Christine, and Rich kept their hands hidden. 

“Yeah, no, definitely not. Sorry, Rich,” Michael shook his head.

“_I'm still mad at you for hating pineapple, _” Brooke complained. 

Jeremy shook his head, “Ok, wait, no. Michael just has never had pineapple that he remembers because he is allergic to it. He had some at a very young age and, yeah. He just wanted to start a fight.”

Michael grinned, “Yep, allergic to pineapple. Not apologizing for the fight.”

Brooke dropped her mouth, “_ What?! _ ” She cried out, “ _ This is an outrage, how could you have not have tried pineapple before? _”

"_Y__eah,_ ” Jake interjected, “ _ You totally seem like you would be one of those people who don't care and would still eat pineapple. _”

“Don't give him ideas because he would totally do it.” Jeremy half-joked.

“I mean I would, but I just don't want to have to poke a needle in myself every time. Plus epi-pens are expensive.” Michael explained, “I have contemplated the idea.”

Jeremy shook his head, laughing at his dumbass friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. It took a long time to write. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. They bring a smile to my face every time. 
> 
> Also please wish me luck, I have midterms this week. (Kill me now)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, so much for giving this a chance and reading it all the way through.


End file.
